Me and You
by toniooo
Summary: Ronnie and Danielle, finding each other, getting to know each other - happy ending really rather then the sad one they came up with! hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

ronnie-" everything is going to be ok i promis you."

ronnie said stroking danielle's hair whilst she lay motionless in a hospital bed, ronnie sat down next to her daughters bed still dressed in her blood stained bridesmade dress. Her eyes were sore from crying, her knees where sore from the gravel but she didnt care, she held danielles still hand tight never wanting to let go, the sound of the machine's kept ronnie focused she couldnt bare having silence, her dreams were broke of the sound of knocking at the door, roxy enterd with two coffee's.

roxy- "how's she doing?"

ronnie-"still the same, docter said she be ok, just have to wait untill the morning, he said it will feel like a massive hangover" ronnie said laughing

roxy-"maybe we should get home? good night sleep, change of clothes? come back first thing tommorrow"

ronnie-"im not leaving her, i need to be hear when she wakes up"

roxy-"i doubt shes gonna wanna open her eyes to that sore sight"

ronnie-"i dont care im not leaving her" she sighed as she held onto her hand tighter "you go, i'll be fine" roxy touched ronnie's shoulder

roxy-"Im staying put" she said kissing her sisters forehead and sitting on the chair next too her.

A few hours had passed and ronnie felt her eyes getting heavy, not giving in she stood up stretching her legs images flashed in her head re living the fast car speeding throwing her daughter into the air, hearing the slamming of her body hit the hard concrete floor, she felt her eyes forming tears holding them in she sat back down.

ronnie-"why didnt she tell me?" she whisperd to roxy who was half asleep

roxy- "you can ask her all this when she wakes up can you?" she smiled as she yawned.

ronnie-"i need understand why though, she's been hear months, all this time and she was living right under my nose" she took danielles still hand "i was so horrible to her, the thing i said" she shook her head

roxy-"you didnt know did you? your not a mind reader ron"

ronnie-"i shouldnt of been horrible to her, she would of told me if i hadnt been so mean, i had no reason to be mean, now...now she will proberly hate me"

roxy-"hey, she stuck around didnt she, she didnt give up on you, she could of left months ago, but she's still hear, she wants her mum ronnie" roxy stroked ronnies back "she wants you, you have a life time to make it up to her"

ronnie-"i didnt belive her, i told her she was a freak" ronnie felt sick "i said...i said who would want a daughter like you...i said that to her" she let the tears fall "why did he do this to me, why did he do this to her?" roxy held her sister letting her cry into her chest as she held her tight.

roxy-"its going to be ok, shes gonna wake up and want her mum" she said smiling "you got your little girl back ron, you have your baby"

The night soon turned to morning, ronnie and roxy let themselves fall asleep on each other ronnie woke to the sound of a cleaner bashing into somthing out side the privite room "roxy?" she said lifting her sisters head of her lap "im gonna freshen up" ronnie streched as she got up looking over at her daughter who was still motionless she kissed her forehead and walked out the room, roxy stood up and walked over to her neice "hey babe, you gonna wake up anytime soon?" she said stroking her hair "you have no idea how happy you have made ronnie" roxy smiled as she was disturbed by a knocking on the door a man walked in "hi? can i help" roxy said greeting the man

andy-"Oh dani, my baby" he walked over to the sleeping body and kissed her "look at you"

roxy-"excuse me, who the hell are you?" roxy said placing a hand on her hip

andy-"who the hell am i? im her father, dani is my little girl, who are you?"

roxy-"im, im her" roxy was interupted by ronnie's voice

ronnie-"andy" she said walking in and closing the door.

andy-"oh thank god she has had a friend with her, i drove down as soon as the docter called me, thankyou for staying with her, thank you" andy shook her hand

ronnie-"she's going to be ok" ronnie smiled

andy-"what happend?do you know what happend?"

ronnie-"she, she just stepped out, she's going to be ok though, she should be waking up soon" ronnie smiled

andy-"i was so worried, im thankful she had someone with her, you two look tired you should go home have some sleep" andy said taking his parental role over his daughter.

ronnie-"no, i want to stay, i want to be hear when she wakes up"

andy-"its fine honestly i will tell her"

ronnie-"im not letting her out of my sight, im not leaving her ever again" andy looked put out, not understanding why this women wanted to be so close to his daughter "andy, im...im danielles mother"

andy-"her mother? her mother is dead" he scoffed in shock.

ronnie-"she came looking for me, im her mother"

andy- "her mother sang to her, her mother was there when she was upset, or hurt, her mother is dead, dead and buried, you are not her mother"

ronnie-"i am, she came looking for me,when she wakes up were going to be together"

andy-"no..when she wakes up and is well enough shes coming to to telford with me"

ronnie-"no, shes my baby" ronnie felt tears rise to the brim blinking she felt her face becoming tear stained there dagger looks were broke from a loud gasp of air as danielle struggled trying to her the gas mask off her face "baby" she said rushing over to her "get a docter, roxy get a docter" she shouted

andy-"danni, im hear" he said taking her hand, danielle breathed heaverly trying to catch her breath, trying to take in the view around her, the pain of 3 broken rips and her leg kicked in, the flash of the head lights, people screaming, ronnie, lying in ronnies arms, she begain to cry "oh danni" andy said trying to calm her down

ronnie-"a docters coming" she said touching her daughters arm.

a docter ran in with roxy following him in, he checked her over and removed the wires from her chest making her feel more comftable he left her with her mother, father and her aunt.

andy-"how you feeling?"

danielle-"sore" she said looking down feeling awkward

ronnie-"do you want me to get you a drink or anything" she said hoping to break the ice

danielle-"no, no thank you" danielle sighed "listen, can me and ronnie be alone please?" danielles heart was beating so fast

andy-"danni?"

danielle-"im sorry dad" himselve and roxy stood up leaving the room, ronnie both watched them leave untill she went over to her daughter,

ronnie-"your very lucky" she said sitting down next to her

danielle-"thank you for staying with me"

ronnie-"i couldnt leave you, not after..now i know, im never going to leave you"

danielle-"what now? this changes everything"

ronnie-"its up to you, its all down to you"

danielle-"what would you like?"

ronnie-" for me and you too get to know each other, to spend lots of time together, living together like mother and daughter, danielle, i've been dreaming of this, i've been dreaming of you"

danielle-"im sorry i didnt tell you"

ronnie-"if i was the sort of person that you wanted to tell, it would of been easier, im sorry, im sorry for everything, for the way i treated you, for not beliving you, for my father, for the abortion everything"

danielle-"me and you now?"

ronnie-"always, i promis" she let herself sink into danielles body trying not to hold her too tight because of her ribs. i think you need to talk to andy?

danielle"-will you send him in?"

ronnie-"of course, do you want me to stay?" danielled shook her head

danielle-"i need to do this by myself." she watched as ronnie left the room as andy quickly followed in. "dad"

andy-"danni, my sweetheart, my lovely girl, are you feeling ok? as soon as your better im taking you back home, i promis i will make everything ok" he kissed her hand.

danielle-"no" she felt a tear fall from her cheek "no, im sorry, no, i need a chance to get to know ronnie, i've been dreaming of this" andy shook his head and looked down "danni, she's not your mother not your real mother, lizzi was, she was the one that brought you up, ronnie was just a selfish child, not wanting to give up her lifestyle, she gave you up, i meen thank god she did becuase we got you, but this, you cant" danielle sobbed "im sorry, im so sorry, i need to get to know her, i want to get to know her, i have been watching her for the past few months, dad i love her." theese words shot a pain in his heart. "i will always be hear for you, im always going to be your father, whenever you need me or whenever you want to come home please just ring me and i will be hear for you like a shot" danielle smiled "i love you, i always will, but you can understand" he nodded, stood up kissed danielles head and left the room, taking ronnies hand he brought her back to her daughter and placed there hands together "you, you look after my little girl" they could see him welling up before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later danielle was alowed out, her father went back to telford making danielle promis to keep in touch, danielle was helped into the house and placed on the sofa in ronnie's flat

ronnie-"right can i get you anything? drink, food, magazine?"danielle adjusted herself

danielle-"no, im fine thank you"

ronnie-"how about i run you a bath? being stuck in that place" she shiverd "the smell of disenfectant and stale food" she smelt her jacket. "i can even smell it on me" she said laughing

danielle-"going to be abit difficault with this thing on my leg" looking at her pink cast "not to mention getting in and out the bath with broken rips" she said holding onto her chest.

ronnie-"mmm, well i could help you? thats if you want me too" ronnie smiled "or i could get stacey to help you if that would make you feel more comftable?"

danielle-"i cant just ask stacey round everyday to help me wash" danielle laughed "i really could do with a hair wash though" she said running her hands through her notted hair.

ronnie-"right, i'll go run that bath then" ronnie left the room as danielle took in the sent of her new home, adjusting the pillows and looking around she smiled in peace, she new she belonged hear.

ronnie wrapped a towel around her daughters slender body carefully not to let any water drop onto her cast "well that easier then i thought it would be, we should get you one of thoose plastic things that cover casts up, i think i read about one in a leaflet back at the hospital"

danielle-"yeah that be good" she tried to take hold of the towel herself wincing in pain "owww" she squealed

ronnie-"come on, only a few more hops to the bedroom" she said taking her daughters arm tightly "there we are, bet you feel alot better" she noticed her daughter holding her rips in pain as she sat on the bed "now do you want PJ's or clothes? i can take you out if you want, if you want some fresh air?"

danielle-"do you mind if i just stay in today, im tired, also i was wondering if stacey could come round, i havent seen her since the accident, only the odd text"

ronnie-"of course, you dont need to ask" ronnie smiled as she helped danielle get dressed.

a couple of hours later and danielle was snuggled up on the sofa whilst ronnie was reading a magazine on the chair, there silence was broke by the sound of the doorbell "that might be stacey, she said she pop over after work" danielle smiled sitting up watching ronnie answer the door, few minutes later ronnie walked into the living room followed by stacey "hello you" she said walking over passing danielle a box of chocolates "got you your favorte" danielle laughed "thank you" ronnie coughed "im gonna go out for a bit, just over the vic see how everyones doing" danielle smiled at her mother "help youself to anything" ronnie said nooding at stacey "text me when your going, i'll come back home then" she smiled as she left the room, stacey sat down on the sofa with dan.

stacey-"sorry, i didnt come and see you in the hospital, just thoose places give me the freaks" she said laughing

danielle-"dont worry, i have plently of visitors and your hear now arnt you?" danielle said opening the chocolates.

stacey-"so, so hows it going between you two?"

danielle-"so far so good" danielle felt her heart melt "its like its all natural, it all fits into place" she smiled.

back over at the vic ronnie is sitting in the kitchen holding onto her mug of tea with her aunty and sister.

roxy-"so how is she?"

ronnie-"yeah shes ok, in alot of pain but what do you expect with her injurys" she looked into her mug

peggy-"how are you though ron, i meen this time last week you stil thought your daughter was dead, now shes live and kicking living in your flat"

ronnie-"its perfect, i meen of course we need to get to know each other more, i dont really know the first thing about her, what food she likes, what chocolate, what drinks, colour, fashion even"

roxy-"ron, you have a life time now, nothing is going to take that away from you again, your never to old to want your mum"

peggy-"she's right ronnie, look at my phil, 50 years old and were still finding out things about each other now" she put an arm around her neice "all you have to do is be the best mum you can to her, be there for her, look after her and the rest is just a necessity" she kissed her head. "ok sweetheart?"

ronnie-"im just so angry at myself for beliving him"

peggy-"we all got sucked in by his lies and his games but he's gone now and he's never coming back" ronnie stood up "how do you know that? how do you know he will never come back, he's dangerous, he's sick he wont just walk out of are lives, he's not like that, he will fight for his family, he will do anything he can for his little girls back, this wont be the end of him" ronnie broke down "he has cursed my whole life, distroyed me, why stop now? everytime im happy he brings me down, he took my baby away from me twice now whats to say he wont do it again? i wont rest untill i know he is dead, dead and burried"

roxy-"stop it, stop it" she shook ronnie "he's gone, i promis you he's gone, i will never let him hurt you again i will.. i will kill him myself"


	3. Chapter 3

Ronnie- "i was thinking prehaps we should order pizza or somthing tonight, dont know about you but i really dont feel like cooking" ronnie smiled as she looked at her daughter flicking through the TV "maybe watch a movie too?"

danielle-"sounds great" she flicked the TV off "all thoose channels and not one slightly intresting program on" she sighed as she picked up a magazine.

ronnie-"well, what do you fancy then" she said taking the menu over to her "i feel like a know you, but really i dont know anything atall" she stroked her hair "i cant wait to find out everything about you, from the smallest to the funniest details i need to,i want to know everything" danielle laughed "i know we have a whole life time to find out about each other and it wont just happen over night but somthing is itching inside to ask you all theese questions"

danielle-"so ask me" she took her mothers hand "ask me anything" danielle smiled at her mother she had been waiting for this day for months she still couldnt belive that ronnie finally knew "anything you want to know i will tell you"

ronnie-"oh i wouldnt even know where to start, all these quetions in my head but dont know where to start" ronnies eyes were beaming "how did you wear your hair as a child, was it long? short?, in school what was your favorte subjects, who was your first boyfriend, first kiss?what were your friends like, are you into sport sport, whats your favorte colour?" danielle laughed "woahhhh i can only answer one at a time" she giggled at her mother "sorry, you see im bursting"

danielle-"long" ronnie looked confused "my hair, it was long, maybe when im better i will take you to my home, show you some pictures, if thats what you would like?" ronnie touched her face "i think that is a brilliant idea, seeing where you grew up, looking at all your old school photos, your room, i think that will give me a great insite to who you are" danielle blushed "maybe i will get dad to put someeee photos away" ronnie laughed "dont you dare" danielle smiled at her mother "thank you" ronnie frowned "for what?" "for beliving me, i know it must be hard for you trying to accept the truth after all you thought i was dead" the words choked ronnie "your everything i new you could be, all the hard stone act wasnt you, i knew you wernt really like that" ronnie looked down "you were like that becuase of me wernt you? because you thought i had died" ronnie wanted to stop her daughter from talking she didnt want to talk about the past and danielle new she was walking on egg shells but she couldnt stop herself "thats why you put the name on the list to find me, then to be told somthing like that, no wonder..no wonder you were so held back all the time" she touched ronnies face "ronnie, im hear and im never leaving you again, us being brought back together is just the start, we have the whole of the future to look forward too" ronnie's eyes filled with tears as she reached in and held her daughter close "its time to take down that gard" she whisperd in danielles ear "to be a proper mother to you i need too, thank you for giving me a second chance" she pulled back staring into danielles eyes "if i were you i would of run and never looked back if i found out i had a mother like me, but you, you stuck around you belived in me and noone my whole life has ever done that, not even roxy"

danielle-"your my mum, i couldnt just walk out of your life"

ronnie-"you nearly did, if i hadnt of found that locket in my glass we still would be apart"

danielle-"i would of been back, i wouldnt of givin up on you that easy, besides stacey new the truth too"

ronnie-"stacey new? im suprised she didnt tell me herself what her mouth like hers" danielle bit her lip "sorry, im being a bitch again"

danielle-"she new for a couple of months too, showed me how much of a really good friend she was, despite are ups and downs"

ronnie-"if only you listened to her about...about the abortion" ronnie couldnt look danielle in the eye it hurt her everytime she thought about it.

danielle-"i have my whole life to have a baby, as much as i want my baby back im no were near ready to have one, besides i want to enjoy being your baby, not a mother"

ronnie-"one day, you will make an amazing mother, were going to look after each other from now on ok?"

danielle-"couldnt think of anything better" danielle smiled "mushrooms, lots of mushrooms" ronnie raised an eyebrow "pizza?"

ronnie-"good choice" she stood up touching her daughters shoulder as she reached for the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Six weeks later and danielle is due to get her cast off, herself and ronnie have been living together like mother and daughter, learning to live with each other and even picking up each others anoying habbits.

danielle-"i cant wait to get this thing off" danielle looked frustrated "its soooo itchy, all the time"

ronnie-"your proberly need some pyhsio for a while so it wont just be the end off it" ronnie said putting her bag over her shoulder getting ready to go out!

danielle-"great" danielle sighed "i just cant wait till im able to walk again, no offence but being stuck in all the time, well its a bit boring, first thing im doing is to see if stace fancie a night out" ronnie smiled

ronnie-"so im not invited then?" she helped danielle off the sofa

danielle-"what you and stacey?" she scoffed

ronnie-"well ok, how about we go for a meal, my treat, get to know stacey abit better, if she's your best friend dan im going to have to get along with her arnt i?"

danielle-"a meal? tonight?"

ronnie-"you might not be up for it tonight but deffently when your feeling better. now come on were going to be late"

they left for the hospital in the back of ricky's cab, for danielle it brought back memorys of the abortion the silent journey all the way there, ronnie not having a clue she was going with her child to abort her grandchild, it was only a few months ago, now sitting in the back of the cab chatting away, no awkward looks or silences, perfect.

docter-"your going to be rather swollen for a while, but just keep taking your painkillers for the next week or so then we shall sort you out with some physio, but for the mean time i'll show you some light excerises you can do at home" he said turning around and typing something on the computer

ronnie-"good as new" ronnie said running a finger over danielles leg

danielle-"feel's wierd, abit numb" danielle tried to bend her leg

docter-"there we are" he said passing ronnie some sheets of paper with the excersies "hear's your crutches, i recommend you use them untill your leg is stronger but while your in the house getting from A to B try and not use them and when your really feeling confident just use the one" he said winking "and your be good as new in no time" he reached for danielles hand as he helped her sit off from the bed

ronnie-"thank you very much, she's dying to get out" ronnie shook the docters hand followed by danielle "thank you" she beamed as her and ronnie left the hospital."well that was quick and easy"

danielle-"sooo, that dinner tonight? celebrate?"

ronnie-"you sure?" danielle nooded "text stacey then" ronnie rolled her eyes as she helped danielle into the back of the cab

**"dinner tonight, me, u n ron? xxx"**

**"dinner? does ron knw u invited me x"**

**"her idea, pls cme really wnt u 2 get 2 knw each other, 4 me? get 2 ours 4 8 xxx"**

**"c u l8r then, her treat tho?? xx"**

danielle-"stacey is coming to ares at 8" danielle closed her mobile and put it in her pocket

ronnie-"i better book a table then, anywhere you want to go?"

danielle-"you decide, suprise me" ronnie smiled as she touched her daughters hand.

couple of hours later and ronnie and danielle are waiting for stacey to turn up.

danielle-"she's never on time" danielle checked her phone for the time

ronnie-"give her a few more minutes then give her a ring" ronnie smiled as she sorted out her hair

danielle-"so were we going tonight?"

ronnie-"fargo's...thats ok isnt it?"

danielle-"yeah.." the door bell went "oh that be stacey" she tried to stand up gribbing onto her crutches

ronnie-"i'll get it, your gonna break the other leg on thoose" ronnie laughed as she went to answer the doorbell danielle tucked her phone into her pocket and followed her mother out.

stacey-"hello, nice to see you back on your feet" she pointed at danielles leg.

danielle-"i know feels amazing" she beamed a smile as they left the house.

ronnie-"bottle of white pino please" ronnie passed the waitor the menu

stacey-"i dont think wine is such a good idea for dan when shes only got the one leg" stacey laughed

danielle-"one glass wont hurt" she said shaking her empty one

stacey-"one does it for you, remember that time i think you had half a glass, you had to lie down"

danielle-"thats only happend once and thats becuase i hadnt eaten" danielle assured her mother.

stacey-"i had to go out on my own"

ronnie sat in silence enjoying listening to her daughter and her best friend having slight banter and chit chat

stacey-"well that was lovely, ta ron" stacey felt the wine go to her head making her more convident "never thought i'd be eating dinner with ronnie mitchell" ronnie laughed as she drank the remadings of her drink

ronnie-"i never thought i be sat hear with either of you" she touched danielles hand "anyone fancy dessert?"

danielle-"oh i dunno if i could fit anything in"

stacey-"im stuffed"

ronnie-"oh you wimps, im gonna have one, mmm chocolate cake with ice cream" she licked her lips "yum"

they left the resturant and returned back to ronnie's

danielle-"do you want to come in for a drink or somthing?"

stacey-"na, im gonna head over to R&R see if theres any talent about tonight"

ronnie-"do you fancy a quick drink?" she nodded to danielle

danielle-"maybe in a couple of weeks, its been a busy day" ronnie smiled at her daughters maturity "see you tommorrow stace"

stacey-"yeah, come and sit out with me on the stall if you want, thanks for the meal ronnie"

ronnie-"no problem, it was fun" stacey turned and walked off in her heals "you ok?" she helped danielle up the stairs

danielle-"just getting frustrated with these things, restricting me"

ronnie-"you dont have much longer left till your back running about, going to clubs and stuff with stacey" they enterd the living room switching the lighs on and taking a seat at the kitchen table "want a drink?"

danielle-"no thanks" she put her head down

ronnie-"whats wrong?"

danielle-"nothing" she took her phone out and started texting

ronnie-"danielle, somthings wrong"

danielle-"i just want things to be normal around us, with us" her out burst shocked ronnie, she thought they were getting on well

ronnie-"whats going on?" she asked concerned taking a seat

danielle-"i just want everything to be normal, for you to get anoyed at me when i anoy you, for you to be in a bad mood when your having an off day, i want you to tell me off, your being to nice"

ronnie-"danielle, you make me like this, happy i have no reason to have bad days certainly no reason to get anoyed at you becuase your perfect" she stroked her hair

danielle-"then we need to start acting like mother and daughter, were more like best friends, i meen im nearly 20 and im sharing a room with my mother like were at uni talking to the early morning"

ronnie-"im doing my best, i thought this is what you wanted" danielle felt a lump coming to her throat

danielle-"it is, it still is but we need to start thinking realisticly, if were living together i need my own room, we both need are own space somtimes, time apart" ronnie sighed "sorry"

ronnie-"your right, i meen whats gonna happen if either of us get boyfriends" she joked as danielle showed a smile "we need to start looking for a new place then"


	5. Chapter 5

Dannielle's leg had almost returned to normal with a slight limp but either way she was happy that she was able to do more for herself.

ronnie-"come on, get dressed we have to look at that flat in 20 minutes" she said placing a coffee infront of her daughter who was still lying in bed.

danielle-"you go, im too tierd" she yawned pulling the quilt back over her

ronnie-"well if you hadnt of got in at 4.30 this morning you wouldnt be like this now would you, now come on i want us to look at the flat together" she pulled the quilt from her

danielle-"ronnie please" she pleaded

ronnie-"nope im not going on my own, get up" danielle huffed as she sat up and paddled into the bathroom "dont be long" ronnie shouted after her, 10 minutes later she returned from the bathroom "great, come on you"

danielle-"i feel like death" ronnie laughed

ronnie-"you look it too, what i dont get is how you managed to get in at 4.30 when the club closed at 3" danielle felt her body heat up

danielle-"erm, i think we went back to staceys" ronnie raised an eyebrow "me and stacey as in we" danielle jumped in.

ronnie-"well you could of let me known i did ring you a few times" ronnie placed herhandbag over her shoulder as she headed out of the house danielle followed her putting her pumps on quickly "so was it a good night then?"

dannielle-"yeah, there was this one guy who thought he was gods gift, stace ended up kneeing him in the ..." "ouch" ronnie interupted "he soon left after that"

ronnie-"you meet anyone?" she was dying to get details out of danielle, but she didnt know how much she could as.

danielle-"there was this one guy" danielle felt herself blush "i think he got my number, i have his anyway"

ronnie-"ohh yeah? whats his name, whats he like?"

danielle-"i think his name is ben, thats what its saved under anyway and to be honest i really cant remember what he's like" she cringed

ronnie-"you didnt? you know?"

danielle-"ronnie" she gasped at her mothers question. "no, no i didnt"

ronnie-"sorry" she held her hands up "just wanted to make sure you were safe if you did" ronnie thought about danielles previous mistake

danielle-"i made that mistake once already didnt i?"

ronnie-"im sorry, i shouldnt of asked you, i new you wouldnt of i just wanted to make sure"

they arrived at the flat 5 minutes late it, it was one of the newest ones on the square, fully decorated and modenly furnished, with two large bedrooms, a small living room, bathroom and kitchen

ronnie-"well i think this is one of the nicest we have seen so far, what you reckon"

danielle-"deffently one of the nicest" she looked into one of the empty rooms "i can picture my room now" she smiled at ronnie

ronnie-"theres me thinking you would of taken the biggest room"

danielle-"i was being polite, i'll have the bigger room if you insist though"

ronnie-"no chance, im the one paying the rent" she held her daughter "well? shall we?"

danielle-"i think so" she smiled "are first home"

ronnie-"only taken 19 years but we got there" she kissed her daughters forehead "where do i sign" she smiled at the estate agent.

danielle-"guess what?" se ran over to stacey on the square followed by ronnie "we just got a new flat"

stacey-"good, maybe i can return the favour and leave a random guy in your sitting room!"

ronnie-"what?" ronnie looked at danielle whose face went bright red

danielle-"nothing happend, i promis, we were just talking"

stacey-"if you say so"

danielle-"no i swear, nothing happend, im sorry i was so drunk i just ended up walking home i didnt think he would stay over"

stacey-"yeah well tell that to my mum, she nearly had a heart attack when she walked in to see a half naked guy on the sofa"

ronnie-"half naked?"

danielle-"nothing to do with me, when i left he was fully dressed" she felt herself getting angry "if you dont belive me thats fine" she stormed off

ronnie-"danielle" she shouted after her

stacey-"leave her"

ronnie-"do you think she's telling the truth?"

stacey-"i would say danielles not that type of girl, but then we both no whats shes been through" stacey turned her back to ronnie sorting out the clothes on the rack, ronnie walked off to the vic

roxy-"well hello stranger, havent seen you in hear in a while."

ronnie-"yeah sorry, you busy?" she prompt herself at the bar

roxy-"look around" noticing the place with hardly anyone it "whats up?" she said pouring ronnie a drink.

ronnie-"danielle and i just had, well i dunno could of been a fight, she lied to me" ronnie took a sip of her drink "she told me nothing happend between her and this guy but then stacey said her mum woke up to a hlaf naked guy at the slaters this morning"

roxy-"so what did danielle say?" she questioned

ronnie-"that nothing happend, i dunno in one way shes nearly 20 not like i can stop her from having sex or relationships but i dont want her sleeping with just anyone, i thought she would of told me the truth too"

roxy-"how do you know she isnt? maybe its all innocent"

ronnie-"prehaps" ronnie shrugged "well thanks for the drink" she stood up

roxy-"trust her ron, hear her out ok"

ronnie-"i will" she smiled as she left, she opend the front door to find danielle watching TV "hi"

danielle-"hi" she stared at the TV

ronnie-"danni, please, what happend?"

danielle-"oh for gods sake, nothing, nothing happend" she protested "why cant you belive me, we went back to stacey's we talked we kissed a bit we swapped numbers then i realised that your be proberly wondering where i was so left him i know i shouldnt of just left him at the slaters but i was drunk"

ronnie-"im sorry, i am and i did belive you" danielle scoffed "i did, just when stacey said..."

danielle-"im not like stacey, i dont just sleep with just anyone, i lernt from my mistakes i will never let myself get in that position again im not going to be that selfish again"

ronnie-"ok, ok" bringing her in for a hug "im sorry" she whisperd "i just hope when that time comes you can talk to me about it, talk to me about anything" she felt danielle relaxing in her body

danielle-"i will, i promis"


	6. Chapter 6

ronnie-"billy, you couldnt give me and dan a hand moving today could you? we need some shelfs and stuff put up too"

billy-"oh i dunno about today"

ronnie-"oh come on bill, i'll make it worth your while" she said pulling out her purse

billy-"go on then, you want some boxes moved over? i'll get jay to help to, get him to do some proactive with his time"

ronnie-"ok, but im not paying him too" she laughed as she wondered back into the flat "dan, are you ready?" she sighed at her daugher talking on the phone "ohh sorry" she laughed as she walked out the room.

danielle-"i no, just me and mum are moving today, i think she wants us to spend are first night together, i'll ring you later, ok see you soon bub bub bye" she walked into the packed up living room "right im ready"

ronnie-"who was that" ronnie wolfishly smiled at danielle

danielle-"erm, ben" she beamed

ronnie-"you two are talking alot recently, am i going to get to meet this man?"

danielle-"were just friends" she looked down ronnie new she was getting embrassed

ronnie-"well how about when we have are new place set up, we invite some people around and you can invite your new friend of yours? like a house warming"

danielle-"erm, yeah ok...we better get moving doesnt ian want the keys back by 1?"

ronnie-"ian's a nightmare" ronnie laughed as she picked up a box

back at the new flat jay and billy are helping set the flat up.

jay-"seriously mate, how are you from the same gene pool as these two" jay picked a laundry bag holding up a couple of bra's

billy-"JAY put it down, ronnie is not the sort of person to mess with, she go off it if she found you holding her bra's" he grabbed it off jay

ronnie-"ahem" billy jumped "ergh you perv, your my cousin" she snatched her bra from billys hand "for that today is for free"

jay-"oh billy that was well out of order thats insest"

billy-"but it wasnt..it wasnt me i was telling jay off"

ronnie-"now your blaming a child?" she scoffed, danielle enterd the room

danielle-"whats going on?" she notcied the awkwardness

ronnie-"billy hear was perving on are bra's"

billy-"it wasnt me" danielle laughed

ronnie-"just get on with thoose shelfs will you"

few hours later and ronnie and danielle are putting the finishing touches to the flat when there doorbell goes.

danielle-"i'll get it" she stood up from her knees and ran to the door she retuned a few seconds later holding a bottle of wine "its roxy"

roxy-"hey hey hey, sorry i couldnt help today, been off my feet today with the bar, that bloody phil, i swear i could murder him, thought we could celebrate you guys moving in, whats you think?" she sat on the new sofa taking her coat off "go on dan open the wine" danielled rolled her eyes as she went into the kitchen "all right isnt it?" roxy said looking around the place

ronnie-"yeah its getting there, couple more days and it should feel more like home, were going to have a little house warming party"

roxy-"ohhh brilliant" danielle walked in with three glasses and passed them round

ronnie-"and i get to meet danielles new man" she winked at her daughter

danielle-"ronnie..."

ronnie-"its only roxy, she wont say anything"

danielle-"he's not my man..were just.." "friends" ronnie jumped in "we are"

ronnie-"they speak on the phone at least 4 times a day not including there thousand of text messages they send to each other" she laughed "why do you even talk about anyway?" she drank her wine

roxy-"this is deffently signs of boyfriend material" danielle drank her wine

danielle-"well nothing has even happend yet and we have only ever met once so its not like its love or anything"

ronnie-"well invite him round on friday, i'll ask a few people from the square we can have the house warming them"

danielle-"this friday?" she smiled weakly

ronnie-"why not?"

roxy-"plan" the girls clinked there glasses. It got to around 12 when roxy finally left, they had dinner and helped set up the beds, danielle placed her favorte bear in the corner of her new room and changed into her pj's as did ronnie.

ronnie-"well this is it are new home" she put her arm around danielle "bet your looking forward to having a bed to yourself"

danielle-"feels strange, like a new chapter of my life, of are lives"

ronnie-"well it is, our home"

danielle-"can i stay with you tonight? i meen just for the first night"

ronnie-"of course you can" they enterd ronnies new bedroom, it smelt just like her even though it was new, this was a comfort to danielle, she lay in her mothers bed and fell peacefully asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The night of the party.

danielle-"oh i dunno what to wear?" she raced through the house in her dressing gown "i meen do i wear a dress, or just casual?"

ronnie-"wear whatever you feel comftable in" ronnie enterd danielles bedroom looking stunning, not over dressed but ronnie pulled anything off.

danielle-"easy for you too say, look at you" ronnie looked down at herself "you could put a bin bag on and still look stunning" ronnie laughed

ronnie-"what about this?" she pulled a grey dress from her wardobe "i have a belt that will fit perfectly round it, make it less formal too, a nice necklace and some bracelts, perfect" she walked over and kissed her head "he's gonna like you whatever so stop worrying" danielle smiled nervously knowing that ronnie new she wasnt worried about the party but seeing ben, there realtionship had been purley cyber only meeting that one time, chatting all night on staceys sofa, both in a drunken state, ronnie returned to the room with some accessorys "well try them on, im gonna open a bottle, people will be hear soon" ronnie left the room whilst danielle styled herself to perfection

danielle-"well?" she walked in the living room

ronnie-"beautifull, ben's a lucky guy" she passed a drink over to danielle

danielle-"maybe i shouldnt" she shook her head to the alcohol "want to have a clear head, maybe later"

hour and half later and the party was in full swing had the jacksons, slaters, mitchells, brannings including jack everyone was mingerling.

pat-"lovely place you have hear, been dying to take a nose in one look very flash from the front" pat cheerd a drink with ronnie

ronnie- "well thought it be nice to get the neighbours together, its been a tough year so its not just a housewarming party, lets just hope people behave a?" she said looking at jack and max staring daggers

pat-"i'll keep an eye on them" ronnie smiled as she went to greet danielle

ronnie-"not hear yet? dont worry he will be"

danielle-"mm what if he has had a change of mind? what if he remember what i looked like somthing?"

ronnie-"stop talking nonsence, he will be hear"

roxy-"and if he doesnt turn up he will have me and ron to answer too" danielle smiled nervously "im not joking, noone messes with us mitchell girls" she downed her drink and walked off

ronnie-"she's right" ronnie touched her daughters chin as she walked off.

jack-"you look nice tonight" he pulled up his drink for ronnie to fill it

ronnie-"dont seem to recall inviting you" she poured his drink

jack-"you didnt, you beautiful daughter did" ronnie snapped her head around to danielle.

ronnie-"danielle did?"

jack-"i'll go if its a problem"

ronnie-"no, stay" she smiled as she walked off

danielle-"he's outside, he's outside" she excitedly whispererd to ronnie

ronnie-"well dont just leave him outside, go bring him in" she laughed at danielle - she watched as she ran outside to greet him

danielle-"hey"

ben-"hey yourself, well we finally meet, not that we havent met, you i, we, i was so hammerd the last time bit blury you know, sorry im ramberling i do this..."

danielle-"you want to come inside?" ben nodded his head "im warning you now my aunt...well shes abit how to put it nutty" they laughed as they enterd the house.

ben-"you invited the whole neighbour hood?"

danielle-"yup, it is a house warming afterall" she laughed as her and ben enterd the main party "thats my mum"

ben-"your mum? i would of pulled you off for sisters"

danielle-"she was young when she had me" danielle laughed "we get it all the time, do you want a drink?" she tried to change the subject

ben-"go on then, i'll have the same as you" danielle took ben over to the kitchen and poured him a drink

ronnie-"hello, im ronnie, you must ben" she shook his hand "im danielles mum" she felt wierd introducing herself as "her mum"

ben-"nice to meet you, danni pointed me out to you a second ago"

danielle-"hear we go" she passed ben his drink "see you met my, ronnie then"

ben-"my ronnie?" ben laughed

ronnie-"have you met my sister, danielle's aunty rox yet?" she said trying to change the subject

roxy-"hello" roxy jumped in "ben right?" she shook his hand "you treat her right or you have me to deal with alright" she touched his chin, winked and walked off.

ronnie-"sorry about her, she doesnt get out much, well have a good night see in a bit, better go and talk to the jacksons before hell breaks loose" she walked off

ben-"your house is lovely" he took a sip of his drink

danielle-"thanks, took us ages to decide the right one"

ben-"have you always lift round hear?"

danielle-"erm" he noticed danielle feeling uncomftable "no, i was brought up in telford, i was adopted" she bravely stated "me and ronnie were only reunited a few months ago"

ben-"oh, wow, that must of been hard, sorry dont really know what to say, you look very natural together"

danielle-"thats becuase it is natural, i love ronnie and she loves me, its been natural from the start" she lied as she thought back to the seven months of darkness "its the future that counts now"

ben-"to the future" he clinked her drink with his "so am i gonna get a tour?"

danielle-"its only tiny" danielle laughed "maybe later" she didnt know if she was flirting with him.

it was past 11 and most of the square had departed apart from most of the younger residents chelsea, roxy, dawn, gary, the brannings, bianca and a few more others

bianca-"tell you what right, lets makes this into a realllll party" she stumbled drunkenly over to the drinks and picked up a bottle of sambuka "anyone for some shots"

dawn-"come on then"

gary-"steady down will you"

dawn-"oh garry dont be a bore, what about you danielle want some shots?"

danielle-"oh..no thanks" she finished her wine and topped up her glass "not saying im drunk but shots no chance, i'll be sick"

ben-"i'll have one" ben pipped up

bianca-"ohhhhh and who are you she drunkenly put her arms around him and sqeezed his arms"

roxy-"ergh ginge, you dont have a chance"

bianca-"oh you dont think i could grab a guy like this"

roxy-"not when he's going out with my neice your not" danielle cringed at her auntys word, they wernt going out

ben-"its all innocent, i was just doing a shot" he stood up pulling himself from biancas grip and walking over to danielle "sorry"

danielle-"its fine, sorry about roxy"

roxy-"err, if ronnie was hear she wouldnt of got of as lightly, protective your mum aint she"

danielle-"come on lets go to my room" ben followed her "sorry about all this, i didnt think us meeting would be like this" she sat on her bed

ben-"well then let me take you out properly?" he walked over to her bed "go anywhere, meal, cinema, both?" he laughed as he sat on her bed next to her

danielle-"you serious?" she gushed "i would love too"

ben-"great, i know we only met properly first time tonight but i feel like i know you, you know"

danielle-"yeah" there was an awkward silence when she felt his hand touching her back and leaning in to kiss her, she leaned in and let her lips touch his they embraced the moment when she they heard the door fly open, the sprung apart.

ronnie-"danielle!!" she said shocked danielle stood up "get out" she stared at ben

ben-"im sorry, look it was just a harmless kiss"

ronnie-"i said get out" ben left the room

danielle-"ben, wait"

ben-"i'll call you tommorrow" danielle nooded

danielle-"what the hell was that about" she snapped throwing her arms in the air

ronnie-"its the first date"

danielle-"we wernt doing anything"

ronnie-"yeah and if i walked in 20 minutes later ptthh make that 5"

danielle-"what do you take me for seriously, i really like ben"

ronnie-"look im sorry, just shocked thats all"

roxy-"whats going on?" roxy stumbled drunkenly into the room

ronnie-"nothing rox" she glared at danielle

danielle-"ronnie kicked ben out becuase apprently he was trying to seduce me" she looked to the floor "it was an innocent kiss"

roxy-"ohhh bad move ron"

ronnie-"butt out roxy"

danielle-"we kissed thats it and i will be seeing him again, well thats if he ever wants to see me" she sat on the bed

ronnie-"look im sorry i will apoligize to him ok, i over reacted"

danielle-"just close the door on the way out, we will talk tommorrow" with that ronnie left the room.

roxy-"dont be to hard on her, shes just worried about her little girl" roxy smiled as she closed the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

ronnie kicked everyone out just her and roxy and a bottle of vodka were curled up on the sofa.

ronnie-"i ruin everything i touch" she sipped her drink.

roxy-"come on, that...that was nothing"

ronnie-"i dont know what came over me, just seeing him touch her, she's mine"

roxy-"she's your babie ron, your going to be protective but you cant smother her"

ronnie-"i just want her to myself, i dont want to share her" she pouted "im being selfish arnt i?"

roxy-"you and her wil be together for ever now, no man will ever break you too up"

ronnie-"its just, shes is gonna grow up, get married, have kids and im still gonna be stuck hear, being the anoying mother who is allways popping round uninvited, i shouldnt be feeling like this, i should be happy for her, giving her advice" she knocked back the rest of her vodka

roxy-"ron, your still young you can still find someone, danielle was the person that was restricting you from being you, now shes back in your life you can start living again cant you"

ronnie-"i dont want a man,i just want to enjoy my daughter" she topped up her drink

danielle-"im not going anywhere" danielle stood in the doorway in her dressing gown "i promis you" she looked at her mothers drunken state

ronnie-"how long have you been standing there?" she wiped a tear

danielle-"long enough" she sat herself down infront of her mother "me and you are together for ever noone is going to take me away from you, even when i do feel like im ready to move out or have kids you will always be there, you can turn up un invited anytime you like, but i hope thats not gonna be for a very long time" she pulled ronnie in for a hug.

ronnie-"im sorry about ben" she pulled back touching her daughters face.

danielle-"i'll tell him to back off if you want me too"

ronnie-"no, no dont you dare" she smiled "i'll say im sorry, i am, sorry for over reacting"

danielle-"i understand, its fine"

roxy-"well, tonight was eventful" she swirlled the vodka round in her glass "gonna join us for a drink dan?" with that she climbed inbertween her mother and her aunt as ronnie put her arm around her "you guys mind if i crash hear?"

ronnie-"what about amy?"

roxy-"jack picked her up from dots for me"

ronnie-"sure then"

roxy-"you know this isnt just hard for the two of you, i have to get used to sharing my sister" she nudged danielle

danielle-"sorry roxy" she nudged her back

ronnie-"right i think im gonna go to bed, you two staying up?"

roxy-"whats you say dan? an all nighter?"

danielle-"i'll have one more"

ronnie-"right well might see one of you in with me then, night" she kissed both there foreheads before leaving the room.

roxy-"so is it what you dreamed?"

danielle-"more, i loved my adoptive parents, but this is, this is real love, its natural love, its like we no what each other are thinking"

roxy-"you know before we know the truth i hadnt seen ronnie smile, i mean really smile with the eyes and everything, now i see it everyday" she topped danielles drink up "just hope nothing ruins it"

danielle-"why would anything ruin it?"

roxy-"he's not gonna stay away forever"

danielle-"archie?"

roxy-"yup"


	9. Chapter 9

the next day roxy was passed out on the sofa whilst danielle was in her own bed as was ronnie, ronnie woke up to the taste of vodka in her mouth, she needed a glass of water, she sat up placing her silky night gown around her body and walked into the mess of her new house, she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, looking at roxy lying asleep on the sofa with danielles dressing gown downed over her she realised she must of passed out so danielle coverd her, she felt a slight dissopointment that she woke up alone, half hoping danielle would come in and join her, she felt comfort of danielle sleeping next to her, she liked to watch her sleep, being peacefull only time she could really share a moment with her, staring at her, not able to imagine life with out her, since being in the new house danielle had only spent a few nights alone, the rest where filled with watching dvd's and talking in bed untill she was to tierd to even more into her own room.

danielle-"morning" danielle walked into the kitchen

ronnie-"morning sweetheart, what time did you end up getting to sleep"

danielle-"not long after you, roxy was mid way talking and just passed out, i came into your room and you were fast alseep too" she smiled as her mother placed a coffee infront of her.

ronnie-"you up early for you" she joined her at the kitchen table

danielle-"yeah...dad phoned me" she took a sip of her coffee

ronnie-"oh yeah?"

danielle-"yeah, i told him about the new flat and he wants to come and see it, see my new home"

ronnie-"ok, whens he coming?"

danielle-"he should be hear in a couple of hours"

ronnie-"couple of hours?" ronnie stood up "look at the state of the place, he cant see it like this, what will he think" she panicked

danielle-"calm down, we will have time to fix the place up"

ronnie-"he could of given us more warning"

danielle-"he's my dad ronnie, he's welcome anytime we shouldnt have to arrange meetings"

ronnie-"no, i didnt mean it like that but ahh the house look at it"

danielle-"stop. breathe. clam." she grabbed her arms "we will get it bran new"

ronnie-"roxy, roxy, ROX" she shouted as she sprang up

roxy-"WHAT?..ouch" she said up holding her head

ronnie-"come on up, your making the place look untidy, get your gloves on we need to clean up"

roxy-"you have to be kidding" she slammed herself down on the sofa

ronnie-"roxy, get up, we need to clean the place up"

roxy-"im dying, i seriously am"

ronnie-"thats it" she grabbed her bottle of water and splashed her sister

roxy-"ALRIGHT...alright im up, there was no need for the water" she stood up pulling her wedgy out and yawning

ronnie-"charming rox, now come on start collecting the emptys will you, dan you can polish and i will hoover, open some windows too it stinks like a brewery in hear"

roxy-"whats the rush"

danielles-"dads coming"

roxy-"joel" roxy spoke without thinking

danielle-"joel?" danielle gasped "is that his name?"

ronnie-"we hadnt talked about her father roxy"

roxy-"sorry"

ronnie-"look we will get today over with then when your dad goes we will talk about it then, if you want"

danielle-"long as your ok with it"

ronnie-"he's part of you too"

they cleaned up the flat, managed to sqeeze in some breakfast and got ready for andys vist, ronnie couldnt help feel nervous, he wanted to show that she was coping, bringing his little girl up the best way she could her heart skipped when she heard the doorbell ring danielle jumped up and ran to open the door ronnie could hear the two talking and laughing as the greated each other she couldnt help but feel jealous that he got to see her grow up.

ronnie-"hello, nice to see you again" she shook his hand "can i get you tea, coffee or anything?"

andy-"coffee would be lovely thank you"

danielle-"you want a tour dad?" she beamed

andy-"oh danni, let met get my bearings first, need a coffee, then you can show me around" he smiled as he said down "i brought you some things there in the boot, i brought you some stuff too ronnie"

ronnie-"me? like what?" she stirred his coffee and placed it down

andy-"some pictures of danni, from school, growing up, even a video of when she was little, i thought you might like to see them" ronnie smiled

ronnie-"thank you, thats really kind of you, i cant wait to see them" she touched danielles hair

danielle-"oh god, please dont tell me its that video from my 6th birthday?" andy nooded "it was my mums favorte video, i had all my party friends round, everyone was singing happy birthday to me and i fell asleep in the cake" ronnie laughed

ronnie-"that i deffently have to see"

they spent the day all three of them together ronnie looked in amazment at the photos of danielle, she couldnt belive how beautiful she was,

ronnie-"do you mind if i keep this one?" she lifted up a picture from when danielle was 10 "your wearing the locket" she smiled

andy-"she never took it off" andy jumped in

ronnie-"i think it be nice to put some pictures up around the place, more like home"

andy-"well its getting late, i better head back"

danielle-"its only 5.30"

andy-"the time i get home and stuff danni"

ronnie-"stay, stay if you would like, we could have some dinner"

danielle-"yeah you can have my bed"

andy-"and were would you sleep" he joked "im not putting you out of your bed"

danielle-"i'll sleep with ronnie, i pretty much so every night anyway"

andy-"ok, well if its no problem that be very nice, thank you" danielle hugged her father as ronnie watched on

danielle-"i'll go to the chip shop if you want?"

ronnie-"sounds good" she reached for her purse and gave danielle some money

danielle-"usual dad? ronnie? right i'll be back soon"

andy-"she seems happy"

ronnie-"we are happy"

andy-"please dont let her forget her mother"

ronnie-"i never would"

andy-"she was always a very quiet child, wanted to be on her own alot looks like shes become more confident"

ronnie-"she's not a child anymore"

andy-"she will always be my baby"

ronnie-"and mine...look she will never forget you, she was so excited when she found out you were coming"

andy-"im not worried about her forgetting me, im worried about her forgetting the lady who brought her up, you will never be a replacement for her mother"

ronnie-"i dont want to replace your wife, i just want to be danielles mum, its my turn now"

andy-"danielle might be forgiving, but you let go of one special little girl and were the ones who have thoose memories"

ronnie-"whatever you may think of me it wasnt like that, i was 14, i was frightened, my dad...my dad told me it would be alright, he took her from me, it was him not me"

andy-"you had 19 years to get in contact"

ronnie-"he told me she had died" she put her head to shame

andy-"what sort of sick family have i let her come into?"

ronnie-"please, please dont say that, i will never forgive my father, he wil never be in are lifes" the front door opened danielle beamed through the door.

danielles-"whats going on" she notcied ronnie's eyes welling up?

andy-"your coming back with me, im not allowing you to stay with ...with theese freaks.

danielle-"no...no whats happend?..ronnie?"

ronnie-"tell him, tell him what archie did, tell him it wasnt my fault" she pleaded "tell him i was made to give you up" she cried.

danielle-"dad its true, her father, he lied to us all"

andy-"im not letting you stay around hear, its to dangerous with this family"

danielle-"im not leaving her" she grabbed ronnie

andy-"YOUR COMING BACK" he shouted as he grabbed her arm

ronnie-"get off her.. i said get off her" she pushed andy to the ground "dont touch her, dont touch my daughter"

danielle-"what are you doing?" danielled screamed at andy "this is my home now, i said i would always be apart of your life but your just as bad, trying to take me away from my mother GET OUT" she ran into her mothers arms, andy jumped up

andy-"im sorry..im so sorry" he shook his head as he left the house leaving the mother and daughter hugging in tears.


	10. Chapter 10

danielle-"what happend, what made him react like that" danielle pulled away from her mother confused "it was all going so well"

ronnie-"he started asking questions, im sorry, he started asking why i gave you up" she tried to comfort her daughter by stroking her arm "he will come round"

danielle-"what if he doesnt though, i've hurt him so much coming hear"

ronnie-"then he is just as bad as me if he doesnt, letting you down"

danielle-"i new this wouldnt just be happy familys, i was so stupid to make myself belive it could be" she rubbed her forehead

ronnie-"hey, hey look at me" she gabbed her head in her hands "we dont need any body else ok, we have each other, you have me" she pulled her daughter in for a hug as she cried on her shoulder.

the next few days danielle moped around the house in silence, the only time she would really talk was hen ben called her, she was ignoring her fathers calls and ronnie was getting worried about her.

ronnie-"any plans for tonight?"

danielle-"no"

ronnie-"well i have some work i need to do own the club i doubt i will be back to the early hours, have a hen night coming should be fun" she smiled

danielle-"nice"

ronnie-"why dont you just answer his call? hear him out?"

danielle-"im scared"

ronnie-"of what?"

danielle-"incase he makes me leave"

ronnie-"you an adult, its your choice its your descison, you could move to the other side of the world if you wanted and neither me or him could do anything"

danielle-"he will try and poison me against you"

ronnie-"dont let him, you know how much i love you, you know the real me" she took her hand "look why dont you come to the club with me tonight"

danielle-"oh, i said i would meet ben tonight...if thats ok?"

ronnie-"you dont need permission, well bring him down the club too"

danielle-"no offence but i dont want you there on all are dates" she smile

ronnie-"alright, well wherever he takes you get him to drop you off at the club see if i can get off early also i think i need to apoligize to him"

danielle-"we'll see" she ate her toast.

danielle looked at her relfection, wishing she had more style, more confidence like her mother, she wished she could see herself in ronnie, she slipped on a pair of jeans and a loose top and made her way to the empty living room and picked up her phone 3 messages.

**"have a goodnite sweetie, i'll miss you xxx" **

**"B ther in 10 mins cnt wait 2 c u xxxxx"**

**"im outside xx"**

danielle grabbed her back and her jacket and ran out of the house

danielle-"hello again" she walked up to him as he kissed her on the cheek "dont worry ronnies not in" he smiled "and she says shes sorry for the way she reacted the other night" danielle looked down in embrassment.

ben-"no worries, you have told me a million times on the phone" he took her hand "fancy going to watch a movie then, or we could grab some dinner, then i was thinking maybe go to this club around the corner, RnR? i think its called" danielle laughed "whats so funny?"

danielle-"RnR...ronnie and roxy, its ronnies club"

ben-"your mum owns a night club?" danielle nooded "thats quality" he smiled as he started walking with her "so dinner?"

danielle-"yeah, why not".

sat in the indian resturant danielle couldnt belive how confident she was feeling with this guy, she had never been on dates before.

ben-"i bet you get loads of free drinks being the daughters boss"

danielle-"dont really go in there much, ronnie's always busy working and stacey well shes always off with guys" she took a sip of her wine

ben-"even so must be pretty cool"

danielle-"so tell me more about you i seem like you no alot about me and my family"

ben-"i live in a standerd house with my mum and dad, dog and two brothers"

danielle-"dog comes before the brothers?" she laughed

ben-"trust me there 3 year old twins, the dog is easier"

danielle-"wow big age gab"

ben-"yeah a whole 18 years, my parents were pretty young when they had me, 17..oh sorry" forgetting about who old ronnie is

danielle-"that must be nice being the big brother, s'pose is ronnie found anyone shes not too old to have a baby"

ben-"round the clock babysitter, not that great at times trust me, they would love you though"

danielle-"me?"

ben-"yeah, you should meet them, we could take them to the park or somthing...if you want"

danielle-"i'd like that" she smiled

**"going really well, jst having dinner xxx" **

jack-"you got a message" jack brought ronnie's phone out to her behind the bar

ronnie-"thankyou" she read it "good, danielles on a date" she showed off to jack.

jack-"good for her, suprised your letting her out of your site" he laughed

ronnie-"whats that s'pose to mean?"

jack-"nothing, just well i havent seen you sinse you found out who danielle was, like your spending all your time together"

ronnie-"well we did have 19 years to catch up on"

jack-"yeah, just missed you thats all"

ronnie-"im not yours to miss" she walked off.

**"glad its going well xxx" **

danielle and ben had finished there meal and he was walking her home

danielle-"thank you for tonight, i really enjoyed it"

ben-"me too, deff do it again soon, and you still up for taking the kray twins to the park?" danielle nooded "well sleep well"

danielle-"yeah you too" she looked to the floor she felt his hand touch her chin bringing her face up to face him and leaned up and kissed him, a passionate kiss that lasted more then it should whilst standing on a street.

ben-"what times your mum back?"

danielle-"soon" she lied "sorry"

ben-"maybe next time then" he sounded dissapointed as he leaned in and kissed her again, danielle wanted him to come in but she couldnt lie to ronnie, she felt likeshe was disowning her "your so amazing" ben whisperd

danielle-"i really like you" he kissed her again

ben-"i really like you too" he leaned in one more time and placed a gentle kiss on her lips "i'll call you tommorrow"

danielle-"i'll speak to you tommorrow then" he kissed her as her walked off, danielle felt warm inside she wanted to jump around screaming, she waited untill he was out of site before walking around the corner to the club. "is ronnie about" she shouted at jack over the music he pointed to the office, danielle knocked on the door whilst she waited for a responce "hello"

ronnie-"hey you, how'd it go then?" danielle blushed "ohhh well then"

danielle-"i really like him" she sighed "were meeting in the next couple of days, going to take his little brothers out for the day there only three, twins how cute, he's got a dog too so he will proberly come too" she smiled

ronnie-"sounds great" she touched her cheek "he sounds nice"

danielle-"he is nice"

ronnie-"good, well i must meet him properly some time"

danielle-"yeah maybe soon"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all your replys and reviews woop - if you would like anything to happen or any ideas just let me know! **

couple of weeks later- ronnie has been spending alot of time at the club as danielle has been spending more time with ben, things were begining to become more of a normal routine between them rather then trying to please each other.

ronnie-"what are you still doing up?" ronnie walked in to see danielle watching a movie at 3am

danielle-"i couldnt sleep" she said yawning

ronnie-"you didnt wait up for me did you?" she sat next to danielle "i know i promised i would be home early tonight, sorry"

danielle-"no, its fine, just not that tired thats all" she smiled as she got up to get a glass of water "didnt get in till after 12 anyway"

ronnie-"babysitting at bens again?" ronnie sighed, danielle returned back to the sofa with a drink.

danielle-"yes"

ronnie-"his parents are always away, what do they do again?"

danielle-"his mums an airhostess and his dads a docter, so either shes away or he's on nights" she smiled

ronnie-"so they just use ben as a live in babysitter?, not very fair"

danielle-"he doesnt mind, its only a few nights a month anyway, just when there shifts clash"

ronnie-"so am i ever going to meet him properly? it seems pretty serious between you too now"

danielle-"ok, are you working tommorrow?"

ronnie-"tommorrow? sorry...how about you come to the club though, we can have a few drinks in the office so its not to loud"

danielle-"sure why not, i'll ask him tommorrow" she leaned into her mother and rested her head on her lap, she shuffled making herself more comftable "i need to do somthing, im so bored"

ronnie-"now?" ronnie laughed "its time to sleep"

danielle-"noo" she laughed "i ment with my life, a job or somthing"

ronnie-"a job?" she stroked danielles hair "what sort of job?"

danielle-"anything, even if i go back to college, im just bored or doing nothing in the days and even though its nice i cant live of your money forever"

ronnie-"college? and study what?"

danielle-"well at my sixth form i studied textiles, english and photography, i loved photography"

ronnie-"well why dont you go down to the local college and get some leaflets, maybe find out some opening days, or speak to a teacher get some info? i can come with you if you want? and as for a job, sure the boss wont mind giving you some shifts behind RnR" she smiled

danielle-"me? behind a bar?" she sat up smiling "i dont really think im cut out for that" she laughed "im useless at that sort of stuff"

ronnie-"we all are at the start, i remember interviewing you for the role, you left quite an impression on me shouting at me like that"

danielle-"you remember that" she cringed

ronnie-"of course i do, so what do you say? give you some training?"

danielle-"what actually behind the bar?"

ronnie-"well i wouldnt let you clean toilets would i"

danielle-"wow, ok thank you" she leaned in and pressed a kiss onto her mothers cheek "i wont let you down"

ronnie-"no problem, now im gonna go to bed before i collaps, besides we have a busy day tommorrow" she stood up "you going to bed?"

danielle-"yeah, i'll just switch off, see you tommorrow" ronnie smiled at her daughter before she left the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

ronnie-"now that is called zeee mojito" ronnie put on an accent as she passed a drink to danielle "try that" danielle took a sip and pulled a face at the amount of alcohol she could taste "good huh"

danielle-"erghh, where did you learn to make all theese" she put the drink down and took a swig of her water

ronnie-"in ibiza, me and rox owed a club out there, though you dont stick to the measurements completly" she giggled

danielle-"i'd be plasted after one of those" she picked it up and smelt it and pulled the same face "get drunk of the fumes"

ronnie-"come on then, make me up a margarita, think we could do with a drink and a sit down"

danielle-"right...tequila, triple sec,lime juice then salt?"

ronnie-"thats it, see fast learner" she walked to the over side of the bar and perched herself on a stool.

jack-"well, whats all this then" jack walked down the stairs greeting danielle and ronnie

ronnie-"giving danielle a lesson in making cocktails, problem with that?" she huffed

jack-"it is when its out of are profit, the clubs not for playing in ron" danielle stopped what she was doing feeling herself getting nervous

ronnie-"well when danielle is going to be working hear i think its priorty that she gets some practice in dont you?" she smiled at danielle.

jack-"and do i not get a say in this" he tried to whisper to ronnie

ronnie-"no" she smiled "hows the drink coming along?"

danielle-"look if this is a problem, i really dont mind" danielle looked between jack and ronnie

ronnie-"dont be silly, its no problem" she pulled a face at jack "want a cocktail?"

jack-"inviting me for a drink are you?"

ronnie-"well theres plenlty going and we can celebrate danielle on her new job"

jack-"go on then, but easy on the tequila bad mistake there being taught by someone who never uses a measuring cylinda whilst making cocktails" jack laughed at his joke

danielle made the three of them cocktails, ronnie felt the rush of the alcohol go to her head her laugh getting more outrageous then usual, her body language becoming more flirtatious towards jack, she new she shouldnt but she couldnt help herself, her mind, her body was relaxed she had no worries anymore.

danielle-"wont be a moment" danielle stood up as her phone started ringing "i'll go outside hardly any signal"

jack-"she's nice"

ronnie-"who?"

jack-"danielle" he laughed "i've never really spoke to her before" he took a sip of his drink "she's lucky to have you"

ronnie-"lucky to have me?" she laughed

jack-"yeah, young, sucessfull...beautiful what daughter wouldnt be proud of a mum like you"

ronnie-"thankyou" she smiled weakly "she tell's me all the time but its nice to hear it from an outsider, i thought it be really hard but its not everything has just fitted into place nicely"

jack-"shall i tell you what i want to do now?" ronnie gazed at him "take you and danielle to dinner, celebrate properly" he gazed back at her, feeling himself like a force being drawn to ronnies body he tilted his head and pushed his face closer to hers so he could feel her breath against him.

ronnie-"JACK" she pulled back "what do you think your doing?" she stood up "no, no...you lost that right the minute you had sex with my sister"

jack-"come on ron, you know its what we both want"

ronnie-"no jack, what you want" they heard footsteps coming from the stairs

danielle-"everything ok" she asked concerned after hearing raised voices

ronnie-"yeah, yeah everythings fine, was that ben?"

danielle-"yeah, he's coming hear in an hour, said i would try out some more cocktails on him" she looked at her mothers flusterd face as she blew her frindge out of her eyes "You sure your ok?"

ronnie-"yes, just the cocktails got to my head thats all, maybe just stick the the non alcoholic ones for me tonight...im gonna get some air" she passed danielle and ran out into the street.

jack-"shes fine dont worry" he saw danielles panicked face "good job on those drinks" he stood up and walked into the office

ronnie took out her phone after the vibrations went off in her pocket

**"you cant keep lying to yourself forver, i know you want me just as much as i want you.J x"**

ronnie slammed her phone shut and returned to the club to see danielle behind the bar tidying up.

ronnie-"sorry about that, bit of air just what i needed"

danielle-"im not stupid you know, i know that you and jack were fighting, it wasnt about me was it?"

ronnie-"no, not atall...sorry"

danielle-"do you love him"

ronnie-"no" she answerd sharply "i dunno" she shook her head "how can i forgive someone that i thought loved me then went and had a baby with my sister?"

danielle-"when you love somebody enough you will do anything you can to be with them and if he is your true love and your desentend to be together it will happen"

ronnie-"its more complicated when theres a baby involed" she sighed "i dont know how forgiving i can be"

danielle-"you dont know unless you try" she smiled


	13. Chapter 13

ben-"hey beautiful" ben greeted danielle outside the club with a kiss

danielle-"heya, clubs not open untill another 45 minutes but ronnie said be ok to come down now and have a few drinks" she beamed as she took his hand and let him into the club "ronnie, ben's hear"

ronnie-"hey, nice to meet you again, sorry about the last time, sure dans apoligised more then enough times for me though" she smiled

ben-"its not a problem, i understand" he followed danielles steps and took a seat on the stool next to her

ronnie-"can i get you guys somthing to drink then"

danielle-"ronnie makes some great cocktails" she touched bens leg "you have to try one"

ronnie-"two cocktails coming right up"

ben-"you sure she's cool with us?" he whisperd

danielle-"yes" she bravely kissed his lips infront of ronnie "ronnie, are you working all night?"

ronnie-"proberly yeah, that ok?"

danielle-"of course" danielled eyes widened "ohhhh guess what, ronnies given me a job hear, im not fully trained yet but she gave me a few hours practice this afternoon"

ben-"sounds great"

ronnie-"well, will talk about some hours in the next couple of days see if we can arrange somthing" she placed the drinks down infront of danielle and ben

ben-"how much do i owe you?" ben put his hand in his pocket taking out his wallet

ronnie-"oh dont be silly, just keep that smile on her face...i'll be back soon just gonna freshen up for tonight" ronnie walked off into the back

danielle-"see she's not that scary" she giggled as she sipped her drink

ben-"i never said i was scared of her" he poked her

danielle-"i dont blame you if you were, i was when i first met her" she laughed

ben-"i'll tell her you told me that" he joked.

ronnie walked into the office to find jack on the computer.

jack-"danielle still hear?"

ronnie-"yeah her boyfriends with her"

jack-"good, we have some time to talk then"

ronnie-"forgoodness sake jack, theres nothing to talk about"

jack-"ronnie, i love you" he stood up and walked towards her "i know you feel the same"

ronnie-"and how do you know that, you dont know how i feel" she scoffed

jack-"because i know you" he took her hand.

ronnie-"i cant forgive you" she put her head down "you cant expect me to forgive you, and even if i do forgive you its not like i can ever forget, not with amy"

jack-"so thats it your gonna give up a chance of happiness, ron we belong tongether, i made a mistake a big mistake but i would never swap amy for anyone, the only thing i would wish to swap would be her mother"

ronnie-"yeah well, you cant can you" she backed away from him "i'd better go" she ran out of the office and into the toilets to freshen up her makeup

ben-"so why do you call her ronnie?" ben looked into his drink wanting to ask all sorts of questions

danielle-"just be wierd calling her mum" she smiled

ben-"but she is your mum"

danielle-"its just too soon, one day who knows but right now just doesnt seem right, i think she will find it wierd too"

ronnie-"ah, you finished the drinks?" ronnie walked behind the bar and reached for the empty glasses "the staff should be arriving soon, then we can go through to the back for a drink" she touched danielles hand "unless you guys wanna go off somewhere or go to the back now"

danielle-"im ok hear for the moment" she looked at her watched "should be getting busy soon though"

ben-"yep, im fine hear too" he smiled kindly at ronnie

ronnie-"i'll get you some more drinks then shall i? same again?"

ben-"actualy, would you mind if i had a beer, im no good with sprits" he laughed

ronnie-"one beer coming right up" she turned around to pull his pint

danielle-"we can go to the office if you would prefer" she whisperd

ben-"no, seriously im fine hear" he leaned in and kissed her just as ronnie turned around, he felt her eyes staring at him as he pulled away and blushed slightly

danielle-"come on" he jumped of the stool taking his hand "we can have more privacy there" she whisperd as ronnies attention was drawn away by punters entering the club "ronnie...ronnie" she piped as the music came on

ronnie-"yeah?" she squinted trying to lip read

danielle-"where going through to the back, can i have a glass of wine?" without saying anything ronnie took out a bottle of wine placed it into an ice bucked and handed it to danielle

ronnie-"glasses are in the office, i'll be in, in a bit" she smiled.

danielle and ben enterd the office finding it much more relaxed from the busy club outside

danielle-"take a seat" she pointed to the sofa as she grabbed two glasses and joined him "ronnie's coming in soon, she wants to get to know you"

ben-"cant you just tell her what im liked" he joked "she seems really nice but i cant help thinking im not good enough"

danielle-"ronnie's ronnie, once you get used to her, you will love her" she filled her glass "besides she's new to all this mum stuff and with roxy as a sister shes abit over protective when it comes to men" she giggled

ben-"roxy seems abit mad"

danielle-"a bit? she had a baby with ronnies ex boyfriend, not to mention being married to staceys brother at the time"

ben-"you serious?" he laughed "suprised ronnie and roxy even talk"

danielle-"there sisters, i think ronnie can forgive but she will never forget, prehaps thats why she worries about me so much i dunno, she knows what its like being hurt soo much"

ben-"she worries about you regardless, your her daughter" he touched her cheek

danielle-"you know this time last year i had nothing" she sighed "now i have everything, you, ronnie, a family" she gushed "life cannot be better"

ben-"danielle, i know you might think its too soon but i think im falling for you" she stared in her eyes

danielle-"i feel the same" she smiled before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips

ronnie-"right im finally free" ronnie barged in catching them kissing once again "oh..sorry" she ruffled her hair as she grabbed a glass and topped herself "im sure they can manage without me" she smiled as she took a seat behind her desk "you having a good night?"

danielle-"yes thanks" she smiled "is stace in the club?" she sipped her wine

ronnie-"havent seen her, but then she usualy turns up around 12!" ronnie laughed "most people are drunk enough by then to buy her drinks"

danielle-"i dont know how she does it, sober too, could never have the nerve to ask random guys to buy me drinks"

ben-"ahem, excuse me i think the quote was ...get me a drink..sorry to be rude...please" he laughed "deffently that please that got you that drink"

danielle-"i dont think i needed anymore, after saying somthing like that"

ronnie-"me and rox once played a game in a club where we had to get as many drinks bought from men as we could and the one with the most cocktail straws at the of an hour would be the winner" she laughed "though i think i won hands down due to roxy getting one straw then going back to his"

danielle-"oh god, her and stacey are as bad as each other" she laughed

ronnie-" least were only related to one" she finished her wine "gonna top me up?" she pushed her glass out for danielle to pour

danielle-"i think were gonna need another bottle" danielle joked finished the rest of the wine into her glass

ben-"can i pleaseee buy it? i cant sit hear and drink all your profits" he laughed "i feel tight"

ronnie-"ok, if you really want to but it really isnt a problem besides i was putting it on jacks bill anyway"

danielle-"ronnie" she gaspsed

ronnie-"im joking"

ben-"right well i'll be back in a minute then" he said standing up and walking out the office

ronnie-"well you too seem very lovey dovey"

danielle-"yeah, i think this is going to go somewhere you no" she smiled

ronnie-"well aslong as he makes you happy im happy" she moved over to the sofa and sat next to her daughter "so is it love?"

danielle-"well i dunno, you came in the room" she said jokingly

ronnie-"woops, sorry...sooo do you love him?"

danielle-"i've never been in love, i wouldnt know, but i do know that i miss him when im not with him, i get excited when im see him and i think about him all the time"

ronnie-"i think thats what you deffently call being in love" she whisperd sweetly to danielle

danielle-"i cant belive how fast this has all happend"

ronnie-"well aslong as your being carefull and you happy why the need to take things slow?"

danielle-"being carefull?"

ronnie-"sex"

danielle-"were not having sex" she frowned "we havent had sex"

ronnie-"really?...sorry i just asumed, with you babysitting at his and stuff"

danielle-"and you wouldnt have an issue if we were"

ronnie-"your nearly 20" ronnie laughed "i had you at 14 i would be a hypocrate if i had a problem" she touched her face "as long as you dont get hurt, as long as you know what your doing, your in control of the realtionship and not to do anything you dont want too i dont have any issues, ben seems like a really nice guy"

danielle-"he is" she blushed "i think we just had are very first real mother and daughter chat"

ronnie-"i think your right" ronnie pulled her in for a hug "ohh, i cant belive i have a 20 year old daughter" she squeezed her

danielle-"couple more weeks left untill im 20 anyway" she laughed as she pulled away from ronnie "mum" she laughed as ronnies arms wouldnt let go

ronnie-"mum?" she pulled back "you havent called me mum"

danielle-"sorry it just sort of came out ... is it ok?"

ronnie-"i think were ready for that dont you?"

danielle-"i think we are too ...mum" she laughed. ben returned to the office placing the new bottle of wine into the ice bucket and sitting himself down on ronnies chair not wanting to moe ronnie away from her daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

ronnie-"ohhh, i think i had a bit to much wine last night" ronnie walked into the kicthen clutching her head "did you have a good night" she took out a water bottle from the fridge and grabbed some tablets

danielle-"not as much as you" danielle laughed "do you remember much?" she flicked her magazine page

ronnie-"wine, wine, wine and more wine" she smiled sarcasticly as she sat down next to danielle "did ben stay?"

danielle-"no, he walked us back then went home"

ronnie-"oh yeah i remember walking home, did i eat anything last night all i can taste is erghh" she pulled a face

danielle-"you orderd pizza" she said pointing at the corner of the kitchen "you had two slices then threw up" she laughed

ronnie-"i havent been in a state like then in ages, dont tell roxy, i wont hear the end of it" she rolled the water bottle on her head

danielle-"do you remember anything else?"

ronnie-"like?"

danielle-"throwing a drink over jack" she cringed

ronnie-"oh no" she raised her hand to her mouth "please tell me your joking" danielle shook her head "why?"

danielle-"he told you that you had enough to to drink so you threw it at him somthing about always getting what he wants, cant really remember you didnt make much sense"

ronnie-"did many people see?"

danielle-"no not really the music was pretty lould"

ronnie-"thankfully im not working tonight i can hide away for the day" she laughed "do you have anyplans? im thinking a sofa day with junk food and rubbish movies"

danielle-"sounds great but im going round to bens in a bit"

ronnie-"back tonight?"

danielle-"yeah im only going for a couple of hours, i'll get dinner" she stood up

ronnie-"ok sweetie" danielle left the room to get dressed returning 30 minutes later to find ronnie asleep on the sofa.

ben-"hey, hows ronnie feeling today" ben laughed as he greeted her at his front door

danielle-"i left her passed out on the sofa with a bottle of water and some painkillers, shes having a sofa day" danielle laughed as she reached up to kiss his lips "you gonna let me in then?"

ben-"ermm..yeah"

danielle-"whats up?" danielle pulled back noticing a tone in his voice

ben-"mum's home"

danielle-"oh, well thats ok i was going to meet her sooner or later"

ben-"your ok with that?"

danielle-"course i am, i'd love to meet your family"

ben-"come on in then" he held the door open for danielle as she walked through the door, they led to the kicthen where his mother was making some lunch "mum, this is danielle" his mum turned around

danielle-"nice to meet you" she reached her hand out

ben-"danielle this is my mum vicky"

vicky-"lovely to finally meet you, he talks about you nonstop" danielle blushed "come, come and sit down, cup of tea, coffee, juice?"

danielle-"tea would be great, thank you" danielle took a seat and his mum put the kettle on, she couldnt belive how welcoming she was, compared to the way ronnie first met ben, she reminded her off her adoptive mother, being caring and mumsy

vicky-"thanks for all the babysitting you have been doing, ben doesnt mind doing it as much when your hear"

danielle-"oh i love it"

vicky-"do you have any siblings?" she placed a coffee down and sat at the kitchen table with danielle

danielle-"i have a brother, but i dont see him much, he lives in telford with my dad"

vicky-"oh so just you and you mum in london? i couldnt bare to have ben away from me you mother must miss him"

danielle-"actually we have different mums"

vicky-"oh well thats very common these days isnt it" she said nervously sipping her drink "biscuit?"

danielle-"no thankyou"

ben-"what time you off to work mum?" ben tried to change the subject

vicky-"not for another couple of hours, not trying to get rid of me are you?"

ben-"no not atall"

vicky-"now danielle are you staying for dinner?"

danielle-"oh no, no thankyou, i promised mum i would bring dinner home tonight, shes not very well"

ben-"shes hungover" ben laughed as danielle felt her face growing red

vicky-"oh was there an ocassion last night?"

ben-"no just a normal night at the club"

vicky-"your mum goes clubbing!"she laughed "she sounds fab"

danielle-"no, she owns the club, we were just there having a few drinks"

vicky-"wow thats pretty cool, she must be a pretty hip mother, bet your friends are all jealous, free dinks all night"

danielle-"yeah, it has its upsides only downside is that we dont get to spend many evening together"

ben-"yeah but shes given you some hours there so that will give you more time together" he smiled as he put an arm around her

vicky-"you sound close"

danielle-"yeah shes my best friend" danielle smiled as she pictured ronnie in her head

vicky-"theres not many girls your ages that woud admitt somthing like that"

danielle-"ronnie and i have a new found realtionship, i wasnt always in her life so were just getting to no each other" danielle smiled but saw a confused look in vickys eye "i was adopted, i moved to london to find my birth mother"

vicky-"oh i see, ben why didnt you tell me any of this, letting me ramble on"

ben-"i didnt see the need to"

danielle-"he's right, ronnies my mother and thats that"

vicky-"can i ask why she gave you up?"

ben-"you just did...danielle im sorry, mum" he rolled his eyes

danielle-"its fine" she laughed "ronnie was only a child, she was 14, her dad made her give me up, theres alot of lie and confusion involed, but me and ronnie are reunited and never been happier" she smiled

vicky-"14, woah she is a very hip mum then"

danielle-"she has her moments, trust me" a few hours later and danielle returned home to find ronni and roxy laughing on the sofa "feeling better i see?"

ronnie-"much thank you, did you have a good day?"

danielle-yeah was nice, i met bens mum"

ronnie-"ohhh what she like?"

danielle-"yeah nice"

ronnie-"good"

roxy-"ronnie said your doing dinner, im starving"

danielle-"oh...dinner" she closed her eyes "i forgot, sorry i will go out and get some" she placed her coat back on

ronnie-"oh dont worry, we'll have some cheese on toast or somthing"

danielle-"no its fine, i'll go to the shop get some pasta or somthing"

ronnie-"you sure?"

danielle-"wont be a moment" she left the house

ronnie-"do you really think she will like the idea of a suprise party then?"

roxy-"come on what 20 year old wouldnt be?, its got to be a birthday to remember"


	15. Chapter 15

roxy-"so her birthday is in nine days?"

ronnie-"you rememberd?" ronnie touched roxys leg "i cant belive you rememberd"

roxy-"ronnie every year on the same day you would go into your own little world, i would pretend i wouldnt notice and act like normal but i new you were thinking about her, what she was doing on her birthday, remember the time i found you in that card shop?"

ronnie-"i just thought you forgot, you were only 12"

roxy-"i new you were having a baby, what i didnt understand was why you and dad didnt bring her home after you gave birth, i remember this girl in my class her mum was having a baby too i told my friend that she wouldnt get to see her new sister as she will properly go to a new family... she cried for days" roxy laughed

ronnie-"school was so horrible, going back just 5 days after giving birth i cant belive dad made me do that, returning like nothing happend like i was just off sick, all these looks from teachers, pupils parents, all wanting to ask questions, i lied once, i told a teacher i had to go home because my baby wouldnt settle with the nanny" ronnie chuckled "she new i was lying as dad had informed them about the adoption, she let me go anyway, i just went and sat on a bench in a park"

roxy-"i wonder what things would of been like if dad let you keep her"

ronnie-"my life would of been a hell of alot happier" she sighed "well thats all in the past now isnt it, i have my baby girl back and noone is going to take her away from me again" they jumped as they heard the door close

danielle-"sorry i took so long, i bumped into stacey on the way there we popped for a quick drink" danielle walked in holding a bag of shopping "i'll start dinner shall i?"

ronnie-" you could of asked stacey back if you wanted"

danielle-"no she had to get back, jean was making susage suprise or somthing" danielle laughed as she pulled on a pan of water.

couple of hours later and the girls had eaten and were just chilling on the sofa watching a film.

ronnie-"dan, its your birthday soon, is there anything that you would really like?"

danielle-"oh not really, i hadnt really thought about it"

ronnie-"well, if you dont mind i would like to make it really special, its are first one together"

danielle-"every year on my birthday i just wish you were there, you will be now" she smiled "we dont have have to do anything, maybe just spend the day together and ben"

roxy-"excuse me what about me? besides its your birthday we got to do somthing, meal, few drinks?"

danielle-"i really dont mind, honestly" danielle smiled at ronnie "prehaps go for a meal only be you two, stacey and ben" she shrugged "then maybe back hear or the club for a couple of drinks"

ronnie-"i'll see what i can do" she yawned "just want to make it a special day"

danielle-"it will be" she stood up "do you mind if i go to bed? said i would call ben before it got to late"

ronnie-"sure, see you in the morning"

roxy-"night babe"

danielle-"night"

ronnie-"i dont think she will want a party, maybe we should just go for a meal?"

roxy-"look, just call her dad, get some numbers invite some of her friends down, she will love it"

ronnie-"her dads not talking to us"

roxy-"do it for danielle"

ronnie-"what about ben? he will want to do somthing too"

roxy-"get him to help then, prehaps pay for them two to go for a meal then he will get her to come to the club and suprise we all jump out"

ronnie-"ok, ok i'll ring her dad tommorrow and speak to ben when he's next round"

roxy-"now what you gonna buy her?"

ronnie-"i have a couple of ideas first one being this" she tugged at her locket "i think they need updating dont you? new picture of me, new picture of her, put together finally"

roxy-"yeah that sounds nice"

ronnie-"but?"

roxy-"but.. she's gonna be 20 think outside the box not just personal things"

ronnie-"ok i'll get her an ipod too, i dunno any ideas?"

roxy-"leave it too me" roxy smiled!


	16. Chapter 16

ronnie-"im going over to the club for a couple of hours, need to sort of the dilivary, found out jacks gone away for a few days leaving me right in it" ronnie placed her coat on

danielle-"want a hand? dont mind coming down with you, give me some more traning later too if you want"

ronnie-"no..no thanks, why dont you go shopping or somthing, lunch with stacey, go round to bens?"

danielle-"no money, are you ever actually give me any shifts, if not i need to find somthing"

ronnie-"yes, of course i am just i have alot to do today be eaiser and quicker if i get it done myself look" she opend her purse "take this" she handed her her cridit card "go shopping, buy yourself something nice"

danielle-"you sure?"

ronnie-"just dont go to wild, i'll be getting the bill remember" she smiled "maybe give roxy a ring, dont tell her about the card though or she wil be buying herself stuff too" she kissed danielles cheek before running out of the house, she arrived at the club with danielles address book she picked up the phone to ring her dad, it took many attemps to dial the number until she heard "hello" at the end of the line she stutterd "hello, its ronnie"

andy-"oh"

ronnie-"how are you?"

andy-"is danielle ok? your obviously not ringing for a social chat, has somthing happend to danni?"

ronnie-"no, no nothing, i promis she's fine"

andy-"right, well what do you want?"

ronnie-"its danielles birthday soon, i wanted to do somthing special"

andy-"right"

ronnie-"i want her to have a suprise party, i want all her old friends to come, her school friends, you, her brother i want everyone there"

andy-"me?"

ronnie-"come on this has gone on long enough, danielle misses you i know she does, having this party we can all be together, you can meet are family, she will love it"

andy-"you sure? you sure she will want me there"

ronnie-"she loves you and your her father" ronnie couldnt belive how brave she was being towards danielle adoptive father

andy-"ok, id love to thankyou"

ronnie-"will you help me then? we can do this together between us we can give her the best birthday ever"

andy-"i'll start ringing some of her friends"

ronnie-"oh thank you, thank you so much, RnR 26th june, ring me when you no about numbers, oh and any family that you think will like to come too, auntys uncles"

andy-"i'll see what i can do" ronnie put the phone down feeling hopefull she settelled down and started making invites and plans.

roxy-"can we go and get some lunch yet? im starving"

danielle-"what do you think of theese though?" she lifted up her jean leg showing off some high heals she was trying on.

roxy-"there great, now go and pay for them" she sat done hufferly "your worse then ronnie with disisions, she once spent 45 minutes debating on what film she wanted to see, after deciding she realised she missed half it anyway" she shook her head "now please hurry up"

danielle-"i've changed my mind" she took the shoe off "there too expensive anyway" roxy shook her head at danielle as she threw her shoe at her "ouch"

roxy-"one thing about me, when im hungry im grumpy" danielle laughed

danielle-"come on then, lets go" they left the shop they walked for 5 minutes untill they found a perfect little pub on in covent garden

roxy-"cheese burger please, onion rings the works"

danielle-"i'll have a jacket patato with tuna please" she handed a the waitress the menu back

waitress- "coming right up, anything to drink?"

roxy-"bottle?"she nooded at danielle

danielle-"its only 1pm"

roxy-"bottle of house white please" she winked at danielle the waitress wrote on her paper and she walked off "come on girls day out"

danielle-"what about amy?"

roxy-"aunty peg's looking after her its all good"

danielle-"your a bad infulence" she laughed getting out her phone

**"hpe ur having a gd day, wld of been fun if u were hear 2, jst having lunch, roxy's orderd some wine he he xxx"**

**"glad your having a good day, wish i was there too, bought anything nice? have a glass for me xxx"**

roxy-"that ronnie?"

danielle-"yeah" she placed her phone onto the table just as there wine arrived

roxy-"thats fine thank you" she said testing it the lady poured the drinks and walked off "i hate it when they do that, its not like im gonna say its discusting am i? i dont even no the difference between a ncie wine and rubbish" danielle laughed as she took a sip

danielle-"well very nice choice" she laughed as she raised her hand to cheer roxy.

a couple of hours later and roxy and danielle were still sitting in the same seats nearly finishing there scond bottle deep in drunk conversation

roxy-"right..i will tell you this now ok, ronnie, ronnie is my sister and i love her but shes hard work, she was hard work anyway"

danielle-"i've seen that side too remember, when i first came to walford she didnt even know me, didnt even know who i was and she was horrible to me, i thought she was cold and heartless, but shes not, shes nothing like that is she?"

roxy-"why didnt you just tell her there and then?"

danielle-"i wanted to give her a chance, a chance to get to know me see if she would like me then i was gonna tell her, but as you know as time went on she just became more more crule but i understand its because she didnt wanna get close to me, she never let anyone getting close to her did she?"

roxy-"she was scared of loosing them" she sunk the rest of her wine

danielle-"she let me in once though before she new who i was, she helped me, i meen really helped me"

roxy-"what did she do?"

danielle-"i was in abit of trouble she helped me, she held my hand"

roxy-"danielle?" she reached for her hand

danielle-"i was preganant, i turned to her for help, give me advice"

roxy-"preganant?"

danielle-"she went with me to have an abortion"

roxy-"she helped you have an abortion?" she repeated danielles words "why didnt you tell her, she wouldnt of let you do somthing like that ever"

danielle-"she didnt know though did she, thats the point, she thought the advice she was giving was the best for me" she smiled "i know now that if i told her, if she new, things would of been different but things happen for a reason dont they"

waitress-"anything else to drink?"

roxy-"one more of theese please" she lifted up the bottle trying to sober up

danielle-"and some water" the waitress walked off returning again placing a bottle and a jug of water on the table

roxy-"im still in shock"

danielle-"its in the past now isnt it?"

roxy-"and how are you, are you ok?"

danielle-"im fine, i wasnt for a while but i am now, i have ronnie, thats all i ever really wanted"

roxy-"and me"

danielle-"and you" danielle laughed

**hows ur day? miss you xxxx**

**babe im in the pub with roxy been hear for some time he he, miss you too, can i see you tonight? xxxxxxxx**

**i'll cme to yours about 7ish is ron in? xxx**

**c u l8r xxxxxxxx at mine x**

roxy-"ronnie again?"

danielle-"nope ben" she smiled

roxy-"oh young love, hows it all going?"

danielle-"really, really well" she gushed "he's coming round tonight"

roxy-"so its all going well then" she took a large drink of her wine "so have you have you?"

danielle-"have i have i what?"

roxy-"you know, done him"

danielle-"roxy you can be less subtle" she looked around at a couple looking at them "no" she whisperd

roxy-"its been months come on girl"

danielle-"we havent really talked about it"

roxy-"well usually it doesnt invole talking" she winked

danielle-"no i meen its just hasnt happend for us yet, we will eventualy but im happy the way things are at the moment.

the girls finished the rest of the bottle and drunkenly got onto the tube to arrive back in walford

danielle-"what time is it?"

roxy-"just gone six" she giggled

danielle-"thingy, ben is coming round soon, i need to sober up" she laughed as she linked arms with roxy as they walked back to the flat "helllllllooooooooooooo mother" roxy burst out laughing

ronnie-"oh god look at the state of you two" she laughed

danielle-"not as bad as you last night" they stumbled into the living room where they fell onto the sofa

ronnie-"you didnt get much shopping done" she looked at danielles hand with just one bag

roxy-"sorry ron we ended up having a girls day in the pub"

ronnie-"i can tell"

danielle-"bens coming soon, is that ok?"

ronnie-"no problem, why dont you go and get yourself sorted out" danielle stood up nearly falling over on the way out, she closed her bedroom door and started singing to herself "your worse then her" she pointed at roxy "what did you get in that state for"

roxy-"we were just having a girl afternoon" ronni hicupped "no biggy"


	17. Chapter 17

ben-"hey ronnie, is danielle about?"

ronnie-"heya, come in shes in her room, go through" ronnie close the door as ben walked up to danielles closed door as ronnie returned to roxy

ben-"danielle? can i come in" he knocked gently but no reply "danielle?" he knocked harder "dan?" he opend the door slightly to see danielles feet hanging off the edge of the bed "danielle?" he pushed the door wide open to find danielle past out on the past, ben let out a small giggle knowing that she had a few to many, closed the door and walked into the living room "she's asleep" he laughed

ronnie-"yeah, sorry about that my sister decided to get her plasted in the middle of the afternoon"

roxy-"its not my fault shes a light weight" roxy giggled

ronnie-"i think your both as bad as each other"

ben-"i personaly think shes like her mother, the state you were in the other night" ben laughed as he took a seat as ronnies eyes widened

ronnie-"shh"

roxy-"no no wait a minute your giving me and dan grief an you were just as bad the other night?"

ben-"i think worse"

ronnie-"ben me and you are really gonna fall out" ronnie joked

ben-"alright im sorry" he laughed "you were pretty bad though"

roxy-"kept that one quiet, besides why wasnt i invited?"

ronnie-"you dont need to no everything we do roxy"

roxy-"i do" she sulked

ronnie-"anyway ben im glad this has happend, gives me a chance to talk to you" bens face dropped "dont worry" she laughed "its about dans birthday, im arranging a suprise birthday party"

ben-"her birthday? i dont even no when it is?"

ronnie-"not for another 9 days yours fine, well i have asked her dad and he is organising her friends to come from telford, im holding it in the club obviously but i was wondering if you could take her out for a meal or somthing then take her down to the club, i'll make out im busy with work or somthing?"

ben-"it sounds like a great idea, but i dont think she will go for it"

ronnie-"why not?"

ben-"becuase she will wanna spend it with you regardless of you working, its her first birthday with you right?" ronnie nodded "how hurt is she gonna be when she realises your putting work first"

ronnie-"but im not am i?"

ben-"and the whole of the meal shes gonna be moaning about you not being there"

ronnie-"its not like im going to pretend i forgot, i'll take her out in the day its just the night time" she smiled "please?"

ben-"ok, ok i'll help"

ronnie-"perfect"

ben-"now any suggestions on what i can buy her?"

ronnie-"im struggerling for ideas myself" she laughed.

couple of hours later and ben was still there disscussing arrangments with ronnie, roxy by this time was alseep on the sofa.

ronnie-"im still waiting for danielles dad to call me but so far we have up too 4...45 people coming, woah the place is gonna be packed" she smiled "so tommorrow i will order what do you say two dozen bottles of champagne?" she wrote it down on her notepad

ben-"alot of bubberly"

ronnie-"theres alot to celebrate, her birthday, family, you"

ben-"me?"

ronnie-"theres alot of good stuff in danielles life, it be good to celebrate it"

ben-"i really like her you know that?"

ronnie-"i no you do" she touched his hand "she likes you too"

ben-"what would you say if i booked for me and danielle to go somewhere for the weekend, birthday treat"

ronnie-"i would say that be a great idea but just remember its her birthday not yours" ben new what ronnie was talking about and laughed nervously "if you need any help paying for it just ask"

ben-"thanks, but i have some many saved away, i'll start looking on the net"

ronnie-"i no a great place in brighton, i used to go there all the time, i think danielle will love it there, i can get some details for you if you want, i know the owner"

ben-"that be great thanks"

danielle-"what would be great?" danielle walked into the living room rubbing her eyes

ben-"ronnie was...just about to comeand wake you up" ben stood up as ronnie closed her diary of party plans "nice to see you sleeping beauty" he kissed her cheek

danielle-"sorry about tonight, i remember going into the bedroom to get changed i must of just passed out" she laughed

ronnie-"same as roxy" she nooded to the sofa "you sober now?"

danielle-"yeah" she laughed "and hungry" she joined her mum on the kitchen table "whats with all the paper?"

ronnie-"just stuff for the club, boring really, infact i better be getting down there, you can make youself somthing cant you?"

danielle-"yeah no problem, see you tommorrow then"

ronnie-"of course" ronnie got up and kissed danielle "see you later ben" she winked behind danielles back

ben-"see you soon, thanks for the drink"

ronnie-"no problem" ronnie left

danielle-"im so sorry" she blushed "cant belive i fell asleep"

ben-"its fine, me and ronnie been having a bonding session"

danielle-"good, thats nice" she stood up and looked in the fridge "nothing in as usual" she jumped as she felt bens arms wrap around her waist "bennn" she squealed

ben-"what?" he laughed as he begain to kiss her neck

danielle-"stooppp it" she laughed "it tickles"

ben-"tickles?" he carried on doing it untill danielle turned around and kissed him passionatly "i want you" he whisperd

danielle-"we cant, not yet"

ben-"why not?" he sulked

danielle-"roxy" she nooded towards her sleeping aunt

ben-"shes fast asleep" he reached his lips to her neck again

danielle-"ben,ben stop please" he pulled back "i want too, i do but not like this, i want it to be romantic, candles, roses, somthing we will both never forget"

ben-"danielle, are you a virgin" he stutterd "because its ok if you are"

danielle-"no, no, its just i have only been with one guy and i meen only one...the once" she looked down "its was horrible and to be honest i dont even remember it, i was drunk and..." she cringed at the thought "i just always thought my first time would be with someone that i loved"

ben-"i understand"

danielle-"you do?"

ben-"i can wait, your worth it and i promis you when the time comes it will be everything you dreamed off, you know why?" she shook her head "because i love you"

danielle-"i love you too" she smiled as she kissed him and drew him into a hug


	18. Chapter 18

few days later and the party organising had gone to plan, around 10 friends were coming from telford, her nan and 2 of her auntys and uncles, ronnie agreed to move into the vic for the night to let her family have her flat.

ronnie-"now ben, you have the table booked for 7 yes?"

ben-"yep, all sorted, then get to the club for 8"

ronnie-"oh no, what if the food comes late or she wants dessert or coffee?" ronnie started to panic "change the table make it 6.30" she nooded

ben-"calm down will you, its all gonna be fine" he laughed "the more you worry, you wont even make the party, your be ill, or having a breakdown"

ronnie-"i just have so much to organinse with only two days left untill the party" she sighed "look i better go the showers stopped"

ben-"ok i'll see you later"

ronnie-"see you" she put the phone down just as danielle walked out of the bathroom

danielle-"who was that?"

ronnie-"oh, erm just roxy" danielle new she was lying "just telling me about amy sitting up on her own"

danielle-"didnt she do that the other day?"

ronnie-"you know what roxys like" she laughed it off "go and get dressed will you, i said i would treat you for breakfast not lunch"

they leave to go to the cafe for breakfast

ronnie-"you not hungry?" noticing danielle playing with her food

danielle-"just full thats all" she rested back in her chair

ronnie-"you hardly touched it, you feeling ok?"

danielle-"you know its my birthday in two days?"

ronnie-"yeah?"

danielle-"do you think dad will ring me, or send me card?"

ronnie-"im not sure hun" she sipped her coffee whilst trying to think of somthing to say next

danielle-"i have spent every single birthday with him, just be wierd thats all not seeing him, or even hearing from him"

ronnie-"im sure, even with everything that has happend he wont not do anything for your birthday" ronnie touched danielles hand

danielle-"and not that i dont want to spend it with ben but im upset you cant come for the meal too, what a random thing to hire a club out for yoga wasnt it"

ronnie-"yeah" ronnie couldnt belive she said somthing so stupid, yoga was the only thing that came into her mind when danielle asked why she couldnt make it for her birthday meal, she had to supervise the club for yoga sessions "but were spending the day together arnt we, and i will see you at home for a couple of drinks after the meal wont i?"

danielle-"i s'pose, sorry im acting really selfish, just wanted to spend it with everyone, also stacey is being really wierd too"

ronnie-"how so?"

danielle-"i asked her if she wanted to come round for a couple of drinks on friday for my birthday and she sort of just blanked me, i dunno maybe im just reading in to it"

ronnie-"look i no i cant do anything on the night but i will see you when you get in and were spending the whole day together, you and ben are going to have a lovely meal together im sure he will spoil you rotton"

danielle-"yeah" she smiled

ronnie-"well think of some suggestions for friday, what you wanna do, prehaps we can go shopping, get you a new dress for your meal?"

danielle-"yeah sounds good"

ronnie and danielle left the cafe danielle went round to bens whilst ronnie popped over to the vic

ronnie-"rox? aunty peg?"

peggy-"in hear" ronnie enterd the kitchen "hello darlin, no danielle?"

ronnie-"no shes gone to bens" she took a seat" "wheres rox?"

peggy-"she said somthing about loosing 5 pound and needed new jeans i dunno, fancy a coffee?"

ronnie-"yeah go on then" peggy jumped up "you coming on friday?"

peggy-"danielles birthday?, well if roxy cant find a babysitter then looks like i'll be staying hear"

ronnie-"oh, dont be silly bring amy too the club, she be fine in her pram"

peggy-"well if your sure"

ronnie-"i want all her family there, trace is covering the bar isnt she?"

peggy-"well we may aswell close, you have taken have the square, suprised she hasnt found out yet what with the people are round hear"

ronnie-"i'd kill them"

over at bens

danielle-"mums just been acting really wierd for the past couple of day, like somthings on her mind, i have tried but she wont tell me, just keeps saying its fine" she lay on bens bed.

bens-"she has alot on at the club at the moment does she" he lay next to her "and what with that jack guy being in france, shes on her own"

danielle-"but i have offerd her my help" she sighed "i dunno, just feel like im being closed up on, even you, your acting strange"

ben-"thanks...look everything is fine" he rolled over and started kissing her trying to change the subject

danielle-"ben...come on, we have talked about this" she pulled back

ben-"hey, come on, were only kissing" he leaned in again

danielle-"im sorry, im just worried about ronnie, im gonna go"

ben-"you only been hear 5 minutes"

danielle-"i'll ring you later" she jumped off the bed

ben-"dan come on" danielle left the house and returned home to find ronnie in her bedroom

danielle-"right spill"

ronnie-"what?"

danielle-"i know somthing is going on, now tell me" she demanded

ronnie-"danielle i dont know what your talking about"

danielle-"ok, is it me, have i done somthing? your acting like you used to being secretive, not letting me in"

ronnie-"im not, im not like that anymore" ronnie started to raise her voice

danielle-"then tell me, please"

ronnie-"i just have alot on at the club"

danielle-"i have offerd my help, let me help you"

ronnie-"im sorry ok, im sorry everything will be fine when jack gets back" she smiled "sorry for being off with you, i didnt mean not to let you in, sorry if i made you feel like that"

danielle-"you promis me thats it?"

ronnie-"i promis" she walked over and kissed her head "now why dont you go freshen up, come and help me down the club, dawns called in sick"

danielle-"serious?"

ronnie-"yeah, go on" danielle left the room whilst ronnie got out her mobile to text ben.

**close one, thought she rumbled us x**

danielle-"right ready"

they left for the club, danielle helped clean up whilst ronnie gave orders to the other bar staff, danielle wasnt working in the cloke room, not the most exciting job but she was pleased she could help ronnie out, she smiled as she thought it was a step up from cleaning the toilets, somthing that she dreaded doing but was happy she could be close to ronnie.

ronnie-"hows it going" ronnie shouted over the music to a bored danielle

danielle-"yeah, ok, made about £15 in tips"

ronnie-"good for you, come on you can have a break, buy me a drink"

danielle-"actually i said i would ring ben, would you mind if i used your phone, my battery has died"

ronnie-"sure, its my my handbag in the office i'll bring you a drink in"

danielle-"thanks" she walked off into the office reached into the bag and pulled the phone out she read 1 message Ben, she frowned, she new she shouldnt read her mothers messages but why wouldhe boyfriend be texting her mother, she squinted as she pressed "read" **trust me, she doesnt have a clue what were up too x"** she sat down on the table reading the words over and over until ronnie broke her dream

ronnie-"you speak to him? dan? everything ok? sweetie you look like you have seen a ghost" she placed the drinks down and took her head "dan, baby whats wrong?"

danielle-"i new it, i new somthing was going on, but i didnt expect this, how long, its becuase i wont sleep with him isnt it" she threw her hands up "dont deny it"

ronnie-"what are you talking about?"

danielle-"you and ben?"

ronnie-"me and ben?"

danielle- "oh dont play dumb, when were you planning on telling me, my birthday, lovely"

ronnie-"well yes actualy"

danielle-"why would you be so crule"

ronnie-"crule? we thought you be please"

danielle-"pleased? i wanted you to get on, not be together" she choked

ronnie-"together?...danielle do you think me and ben are together?" she laughed

danielle-"well are you?"

ronnie-"no"

danielle-"i read the message he sent you, it all makes sense, its becuase .. becuase i wouldnt sleep with him isnt it, he's trying to hurt me, i understand that but you?"

ronnie-"danielle me and ben are not having an affair, i cant belive you would even think that"

danielle-"then explain the message?"

ronnie-"i cant" she sighed

danielle-"tell me the truth" she screamed losing her paitence

ronnie-"were organsing a suprise party you stupid girl" she snapped " everyones coming, your dad, your auntys, your friends but telford"

danielle-"what?"

ronnie-"were organising a suprise birthday party, happy now"

danielle-"i...i dont know what to say" she rubbed her head "mum, im sorry"

ronnie-"its fine" ronnie sat down

danielle-"no i am, im really sorry, i just, i was worried, you were all acting strange then i saw that message, i shouldnt of thought that you and ben would ever do that to me"

ronnie-"yeah well you know now"

danielle-"sorry for ruining the suprise, i am" she kneeled next to ronnie "thank you for organising it for me" she could see the hurt in ronnies eyes "it will still be an amazing night, and i can act suprised still"

ronnie-"but its not a suprise though is it" she turned and smiled at danielle "not now"

danielle- "how about you dont tell anyone that i no, i wont tell anyone, so everyone else will think it is?"

ronnie-"i wanted to see your face when you walked in"

danielle-"and the first thing i would of done is walked up to you and given you the biggest hug"

ronnie-"no you wouldnt off, what about your guests" she nudged danielle

danielle-"i would of, i love my family, i love my friends but i would chose you over any of them anyday" she placed her arm around ronnies shoulders "so me and you are the only ones that can know about me knowing"

ronnie-"you better be a good actress"

danielle-"i lived in walford for 7 months not being your daughter, do you know how hard that was for me? i think im one of the best"

ronnie-"your my special baby you know that" she leaned forward and kissed danielle forehead

danielle-"i love you"

ronnie-"i love you too, so much"


	19. Chapter 19

ronnie-"happy birthday too you happy birthday too you happy birthday to danielle happy birthday too you" ronnie enterd danielles bedroom to find her still sleeping "wakey wakey" she laughed as she joined danielle on her bed "come on birthday girl" she shook her slightly

danielle-"mmmmm" danielle stretched "its too early" she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up "what time is it?"

ronnie-"7.30 i know its early but i woke up and couldnt get back to sleep, i wanted to give you your presants"

danielle-"ohh thank you" she yawned as she leaned in and gave ronnie a hug "you want me to open them now then?" she beamed

ronnie-"well i wanted it to be just us, bens getting hear at 9 then were going round the vic for a champagne breakfast" she handed her a small box "open this one first" she smiled

danielle-"champagne breakfast?" danielle laughed as she took the box she carefully took the purple ribbon off it and opend the wrapping paper gently she lifted up the box to find her locket shining up at her

ronnie-"open it up" she whisperd, danielle lifted the locket out of its place and opened it to find pictures of herself and ronnie staring back at her "well?"

danielle-"together at last" she smiled "i love it, have you got the same?"

ronnie-"i do, look aswell i got it ingraved, aswell as a new chain"

danielle-"**two hearts put together**..." danielle read the inscription out lould "thank you" she leaned in and held her mother "this is going to be thes best birthday ever"

ronnie-"theres still more presants" she reached on the floor and pulled up a bag full "now you can open them now or wait till were at the vic"

danielle-"do you mind if i open them now?" she laughed as she reached in "you didnt have to get me all this"

ronnie-"theres 20 presants there, make up for the birthdays i missed, some are only little bits and bobs"

danielle-"ohh thank you!" she digged into the bag.

after opening all 20 presants from ronnie they both got dressed and headed over to the vic.

danielle-"still cant belive you got me so much" she said as they closed there front door and headed done the stairs

ronnie-"your worth it"

danielle-"the digital camera was more then enough let alone getting me an iphone, endless supply of jewerly and that stunning dress that im soooo wearing tonight"

ronnie-"ohh you tried it on? why didnt you show me what i looked like?"

danielle-"you were in the shower sorry, but you will see it tonight" she placed her arm over her mothers as the walked into the vic

roxy-"happy birthdayyyyyyyyy" she hugged danielle "happy birthday danni" she put on a baby voice as she passed amy over to her

danielle-"thank you" she kissed amy's cheek

peggy-"happy birthday darling, phil open the bubbles will you, there hear"

ben-"happy birthday danielle" he passed her a card as ronnie took amy from her "i made it myself " he proudly said

danielle-"oh thanks ben"

roxy-"where is ben thought he was coming too?"

danielle-"he's coming in about an hour, his dads stuck in traffic on his way home from work so he needs to look after the kids"

peggy-" right everyone grab a glass, dan you gonna give us a little speech?" every leaned into the tray and grabbed a flute

danielle-"oh, erm" she froze and looked for ronnie for help

ronnie-"can i say somthing?"she passed amy back to roxy and cleared her throat "i know i've only known danielle for a few months, but i feel like i known you forever" she stared danielle in the eye then took her attention back to her family "as you all no i was a bit held back, i never let anyone in, always a closed book, danielle, you have given me a chance to live again, you were the missing peace to my life, if i could go back 20 years and never let them tear us apart i would" she sighed "but its to the future now, this is going to be the first of many, many birthdays together and im so happy how well you have settled in to a new life, a new family who by the way all love you, just as much as i do, soooo raise your glasses to my beautiful daughter, happy birthday danielle" they all raised there glasses

all together - "happy birthday danielle"

roxy-"i'll go get yours prezzie, wait there" roxy ran off and came back with an envelope an handed it to danielle

danielle-"thanks roxy" she opened it to find a gift voutcher for the salon

roxy-"you can get yours nails done, hair, massarge anything you want"

danielle-"oh this is great, thank you, might just book myself in for this afternoon" she beamed

peggy-"hear ours" she passed danielle a wrapped up box "ronnie said its yours favorte"

danielle-"oh britney purfume thank you"

peggy-"you welcome sweetheart, now why dont you lot take a seat and me and ben will start bringing breakfast through"

they all took a seat

danielle-"cant belive how much stuff i have got"

roxy-"what did ronnie get you?"

danielle-"too much" she grinned at ronnie "in fact" she dug around in her bag "smile" she showed off her new camera to everyone round the table

**babe where are u? x**

**2 mins meet me outside xxx**

danielle-"i'll be right back bens hear" she got up finishing a mouthfull of fruit

ronnie-"i'll grab him a plate

ben-"hey sweetie" ben kissed danielle and hugged her "happy birthday, sorry i couldnt make it earlier, bloody dad" he kissed her forehead, so you having a good day, being spoilt rotten i hope"

danielle-"its been amazing, glad your hear now though" she kissed him again untill they heard roxy shouting out the window

roxy-"oi love birds, breakfast is getting cold" danielle and ben laughed as they walked up to the vic

ronnie-"hey ben" ronnie said placing a new plate down for him to join them

ben-"sorry im late guys, looks like i havent missed too much" he sat down next to danielle

roxy-"soo you giving her, her presant now or later"

ronnie-"roxy.."

ben-"no, its fine, dont worry i didnt forget" he winked at danielle "do you mind if i give it to you tonight at the resturant?"

danielle-"thats fine" she smiled "im going to the salon at 3 to get my hair done, you can stay round ours if you want whilst your waiting, thats ok isnt it ronnie?"

ronnie-"no probs, gots a couple of things that need doing at the club you can come with me and help if you want?"

ben-"yeah no worries"

they finished breakfast, ronnie ben and danielle went back to theres and chilled out, danielle went to get her hair down whilst ronnie and ben were setting up the club, danielle came home around 4.30 with a new hair due.

danielle-"well?"

ronnie-"ohh, looks lovely, she did a good job"

ben-"deffently, you really suit it"

danielle-"thanks" she smiled "so did you guy get up too much?"

ronnie-"clubs set for the yoga stuff tonight"

danielle-"great!"

couple of hours later and ben and ronnie were waiting in the living room whilst danielle was getting ready.

ronnie-"so whens this weekend away?"

ben-"next weekend, you sure she will be up for it?"

ronnie-"she loves you, of course she will, just promis me one thing? dont make her do anything she doesnt want to do" ronnie bit her lip "dont hurt her, she doesnt deserve it"

ben-"i would never do anything to hurt danielle, i love her too much and with the ...you know side of things, its in her court its all down to her"

ronnie-"i know what young male minds are like, theres only so long you can wait, im just saying thats all"

ben-"im not like all men"

ronnie-"and danielles not like all women" there conversation was inturped by danielle shouting for ronnies help to do her zip up "oh wow, you look stunning"

danielle-"i love the dress but you dont think its too much for dinner do you?"

ronnie-"not atall, its your birthday, do, say and wear what you want" ronnie kissed her forehead "you look beautifull" she whisperd "bens going to be blown away"

danielle-"you think" she beamed "hey, what time is dad getting hear? also were are we all going to sleep?"

ronnie-"oh thats all sorted, me and you are staying with roxy tonight over at the vic, and your dad, aunty kelly, uncle paul, aunty amander is staying hear"

danielle-"what about my friends?"

ronnie-"stacey slaters house is gonna be a busy one" ronnie winked

danielle-"this is going to be so great" she hugged ronnie tightly

ronnie-"right come on then, better not leave prince charming waiting"

at the meal-

danielle-"cant belive how much i have got today, i never expected half the stuff ronnie gave me" she sipped her wine

ben-"was that a subtle hint for me to give you mine miss jones?"

danielle-"no, not atall but now were on the subject" she giggled as did bed

ben-"right, well the reason i wanted to do this hear, alone was because i dont know how you will react, danni, me and you have been together for a couple of months now and you know how much i love you right?" danielle nodded "please dont look at this in the wrong way, its purely me and you spending some time together" he smiled "this time next week...if you accept will be in a 5star hotel in brighton, hot tubs, swimming pools, the beach, the pier"

danielle-"going away together?"

ben-"only for the weekend" he took her hand "what do you think?"

danielle-"i love it, i really do, and i love you too" she leaned over the table and kissed him "you never know what might happen" she whisperd in his ear


	20. Chapter 20

_hey, thanks for all of your great reviews sorry i've been rather slack with the story but alas i have been working from 7am till 10pm for the past week. snooozeeeeeee. any suggestions would be mucho welcome. peace x_

danielle-"so where too now?" danielle questioned as they left the resturant "maybe we could pop to the vic, have a quick drink, i'll ring stacey see if she fancies one?" she played along so ben wouldnt know that she new

ben-"no" she almost shouted "no" he took her hand and pulled her close "how about we just go for a walk, its a lovely night" he leaned in and kissed her passionatly which was shortly inturpted by danielles mobile ringing, she pulled back and rumaged through her bag trying to find her phone.

danielle-"oh, its mum..hello?" she smiled at ben "she wants to know if we wanna pop to the club, the class has finished early" he nooded "ok, see you in 5 minutes" butterflys tickled her stomache at the thought of seeing her old school friends and family "you sure you want to go?"

ben-"yeah, why not"

danielle-"well a minute ago you didnt wanna go to the vic, we dont have to if you dont want too, we could just carry on walking"

ben-"the clubs more private, staring at that big bauld guy all night is not what i call having a glamours birthday" he laughed

danielle-"that big bauld guy my cousin" she laughed "true though" she took his hand as she led the way to the club "mum" she shouted "she must be through the back" she laughed as she tried to find her way through the dark staircase "hello?" he setence was cut off from the club lights turning on followed from a lould cheer of suprise, her eyes scatterd around the room taking in the faces that she once new and weas brought up with, ronnie walked towards her with a glass of champagne

ronnie-"happy birthday beautiful" she passed her a glass followed by a large kiss to her forehead and a tight hug "enjoy your night" she whisperd as she joined roxy by the bar.

danielle-"cant belive you all came down, zoe, sarah" she hugged them "dad" she smiled lovingly at him, she didnt approch him but instead waited untill he made the first move which thankfully he did

andy-"oh, danni i've missed you so much, you look beautiful your mo..lizzi would be so proud"

danielle-"i wish she was hear too, all together" she smiled back at ronnie "fresh start? i need you in my life too"

andy-"fresh start, i was to stuborn to accept it before but i can see how happy she makes you and i can see how much you love each other" he held her tight one last time before letting danielle go off to greet more guests.

stacey-"happy birthday you" she hugged danielle passing her another drink

danielle-"stace, you came" she grinned

stacey-"course i have, what makes you think i wouldnt, come on get that down you girl, it is a party isnt it" she laughed as she walked off to introuduce herself to a group of guys

as the night went on slowey but surely the music became loulder as did the guest with alcohol loosing there ambitions and dancing to 80s music danielle couldnt of planned for a better night

ben-"are you having a good time babe?" he wrapped his arms around her waist, she copied him by throwing her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss as andy and ronnie watched on.

andy-"danielle never introduced me to that guy" he stated

ronnie-"thats ben, her boyfriend"

andy-"how long has she had him for?" he questioned before turning to face ronnie

ronnie-"couple of months, there never apart" she laughed

andy-"i cant belive how much she has changed, she was always so reserved as a child, you have helped her out of her shell"

ronnie-"i think we have both helped each other, bens made her alot more confident too" she smiled as she looked on to danielle kissing ben

andy-"do you let him stay over" he bit his lip "im sorry, i know i have no right but i just worry, we both no what shes been through

ronnie-"i gave her a choice, shes learnt from her mistake, she's taking it slow, ben respects her"

andy-"maybe if she puts him down i can meet him" he laughed as did ronnie.

roxy-"oi" roxy shouted making ben and danielle spring apart "this is a party" she grabbed danielles hand and pulled her to the dance floor we she busted out some moves danielle was just laughing at her mad aunt as were her friends

danielle-"i cant keep up rox, im gonna get a drink" she walked off to meet some of her friends at the bar leaving roxy doing the time walk on her own

zoe-"cant belive how different your life is now, look at you, so happy" her drunken friend hugged her

sarah- "i remember the time you told me you were going to find your birth mother, we must of been about 6 or 7?" she laughed "you said that she was some glamorous women with loads of money and when you would meet she would spoil you like crazy"

danielle-"i wasnt lying though was i" she smiled pointing at ronnie who noticed and took it as a sign for her to join her friends "have you been introduced?" ronnie placed an arm around danielles waist

ronnie-"brifley this afternoon" she smiled "are you having a good time?"

sarah-"yes thanks, this place is great, we have nothing like this back home, do we dan?"

danielle-"thats because we live in a little village the most fun we have out there is if we travel 5 miles into town"

ronnie-"well your welcome to come visit anytime you like"

zoe-"thanks, i would love to see more of london"

ronnie-"no problem" she smiled at the two girls "can i get you more to drink?"

sarah-"im fine thanks, if i have anymore i wont be fit to travel home tommorrow"

ronnie-"alright then, just help yourself to more food or champagne if you fancy it" she smiled "see you in a bit babe"

danielle-"see ya" she smiled back "well?"

zoe-"cant belive how young she is, 14 wasnt she when she had you?" danielle nooded "how was it getting to no each other?"

danielle-"natural feelings" she smiled

ben-"you talking about me" she felt ben touch her bum slightly making her jump

danielle-"no actualy" she laughed "ronnie"

zoe-"nice to meet you finally, danielle goes on enough about you" she shook his hand as did sarah

ben-"nice to meet you too" he smiled

roxy-"dont think your getting away that easy tiger" she tugged on bens shirt as she brought him to the dance floor

sarah-"she seems...nice" she laughed

danielle-"roxy? shes not bad for an aunty" she giggled "she's up for a good time...always" she downed her drink "right i better go and chat with my auntys and uncles..this shouldbe fun" she laughed before walking off.

the party was coming to an end around 1.30 roxy was still on the dance floor as was stacey and couple of danielles friends, ronnie was sat with peggy, andy, dawn, tanya and gary

peggy-"been a great party ron, i think danielle enjoyed herself too"

ronnie-"i hope she did" she felt the alcohol finaly reaching her head "where is she?" her eyes scatterd around the room "and ben" she stood up "i'll go check in the office"

gary-"ohhh busted"

andy-"pardon?"

gary-"well you know..." he laughed

dawn-"gal shut up will you" she hit him

gary-"what?"

ronnie-"i'll be back in a minute"

danielle and ben were in the office kissing each other.

danielle-"this has been the best birthday ever" she panted as she pulled him into kiss him again, he pushed her near the desk as she rested slightly on it ben pushed himself between her making her dress lift up slightly "is the door locked" she whisperd

ben-"now? you want too now?"

danielle-"i want you now" she whisperd "yes" he pressed his body against hers and nibbled her neck, they sprang apart as the heard the door fly over

ronnie-"danielle!!!" she shouted in shock to the view of danielles dress been risen up, she jumped off the table and pulled it down quickly

ben-"im gonna...go..er...get a drink" he passed ronnie and ran out

ronnie-"and prehaps a cold shower" she shouted after him "dan? what are you playing at, you have a room full of family and friends out there" she placed a hand on her hip

danielle-"we were only kissing" she straightend out her dress

ronnie-"looked like it" she eyed her daughter up and down, she closed the door "look i understand that your wanting to express how much you feel to each other, but theres a time and place and in my office isnt one of them"

danielle-"sorry, we just got a bit carried away" she placed her head down "im just so happy, with everything, i feel like noting can go wrong, ever" she new she was drunk as she was being more confident

ronnie-"look i'll forget about what just happend, come and join the party, i think your dad is wanting to see you"

danielle-"sorry, i'll just sort myself out and i'll be right out" she let ronnie touch her arm before walking out leaving danielle to collect her thoughts.

roxy-"after partayyyy" she grabbed the a bottle of champagne and waved it at ronnie and danielle

ronnie-"its 3am an aunty peg is in bed" ronnie laughed

danielle-"im just gonna say goodnight to ben, zoe and sarah" she walked over to her boyfriend and her friends "are you guys going back to the slaters now?"

zoe-"yeah, are you coming, stace has got a big bottle of vodka"

danielle-"no im gonna go back with mum"

ben-"do you mind if i go?"

danielle-"course not, sorry for being a bore, just my feet are killing and im knacked, besides i have to get up early and go for breakfast with dad before he goes" she hugged her friends goodbye before leaning up and kissing ben "see you guys later have a good night" she walked off joining her mum and aunty "ready?"

ronnie-"you dont have to come home with us if you wanna go to the slaters"

danielle-"im ok, im to tierd, besides i think you need a hand getting her home" she laughed at roxy

ronnie-"i think your right"


	21. Chapter 21

sorry about the longest wait ever, just been uber busy - i will try and make this one as long as i can to make up for it - thanks for the feedback. peace.

as each of the party desended into there own groups andy felt hopeless and unwanted as he watched his daughter link arms with her aunty whilst laugh away with her new found mother, he sighed as the enterd the vic, he was left standing with his sister nina, her husband nick, his brother mick and his wife jane

nina-"come on andy, im bursting" a lady said laughing

andy-"coming" he stated as he put his arm around his sister nina

nina-"what a brilliant night" she beamed feeling rather fulled with alcohol

andy-"yes" his voice was low as he answerd

mick-"whats the matter andrew?" he noticed his brothers low tone of voice.

andy-"nothing im fine" he smiled as he opend ronnies front door, the smell of purfume and flowers filled spread across them

jane-"what a lovely place" jane walked in taking off her shoes "what room is ours? im knacked" she yawned

andy-"either room, im on the sofa" he sighed as he switched on the living room light to find his blankents laid out for him

nina-"oh jane dont be bore, we hardly ever together, lets me the most of it" she laughed as she picked up a bottle from ronnies wine rack

andy-"maybe we shouldnt, its not ours"

mick-"help yourself to anything" thats what the note reads laughing holding up a note from ronnie "come on mate, if she has a problem i'll buy her a new bottle"

andy-"fine" he walked over to the window ledge

jane-"one glass ok"

andy stood alone in the corner, wishing he was the one danielle wanted to come home with, instead this new person she called mum, he swallowed the lump in his throat as he picked up a picture of ronnie and danielle, it was standing in a modern frame, he couldnt help but laugh as he noticed the simeralities between the two women, both beaming smiles, he put the frame down and looked around the room, it felt like it closed in on him with all theese pictures of danielle, danielle and ronnie, danielle and roxy, danielle and amy and even danielle and stacey he felt trapped.

over at staceys the party was getting personal with danielles two friends, ben and stacey playing drinking games in her living room.

stacey-"so i was about to marry bradly but i was sleeping with his dad max" she giggled "so come on then anyone else had an affair?"

sarah-"affair? i've never even had a real boyfriend" she laughed

zoe-"nope i've been cheated on though"

sarah-"zoe you were seven" she burst into fits of giggles

zoe-"well i was still heart broken" she joined in laughing.

stacey-"wake up ben, your being to quiet" she topped up his drink "so come on then whats you and danielle like?"

ben-"doesnt she talk to you about theese things?" he sipped his vodka

stacey-"no, shes too shy to talk about sex, she didnt even come to me when she had an abortion" stacey rambled on leaving the three of them in shock

zoe-"what?"

ben-"she had an..."

stacey-"danielles gonna kill me" she put her drink down "me and my flamin big mouth" she slurred drunkenly

ben-"abortion?" he looked dumbstruck

stacey-"look before you worry its not yours it was ages ago, months ago, way way way time ago"

ben-"i better go" he stood up

stacey-"you cant go and see her she will kill me if she known i had told you"

ben-"i've been thinking somthings been wrong with me, thats why she wont sleep with me, becuase of me but its not, shes worried incase she gets preganant" he rubbed his forehead "i cant belive her" he left the slaters.

back at the vic

roxy-"I'm not, I'm not Tryna run your life That's why, that's why I'm nobody's wife But when I want, when I want it you gotta be ready" roxy sang as she held onto the bar

ronnie-"roxy shhh will you aunty pegs alseep" ronnie laughed

roxy-"oh shes alright, she was hammerd she will be unconcious untill morning, come on lets get this partaaay started" she stumbled over to the duke box"

ronnie-"phils gonna kill you if he gets woken up"

roxy-"botherd, he doesnt even live hear, never get why he stays all the time when he has that big house with the gingers" danielle giggled

ronnie-"right well, if roxys going to be naughty...so can we" she giggled holding up a bottle of champagne "what you think? end a brilliant night in style

danielle-"you sure peggy wont mind?

ronnie-"whats the point living above a bar if you cant have the odd lock in" she popped open the champagne as the music started, all three women took a seat on the sofas

danielle-"cheers" she said lifting her glass and clinking it with her mother and aunt "thank you fora brilliant day and night" she took a sip

roxy-"erghh, hold this" she stood up "im gonna be sick"

ronnie-"new she wouldnt last long" ronnie laughed as she tucked danielles hair behind her ear and stroked her neck "im so happy you enjoyed yourself"

danielle-"i couldnt of asked for a better birthday" she beamed "ronnie...mum bens asked me to go away with him" she looked down not wanting to make eye contact

ronnie-"oh right" she smiled "you dont seem too keen?" she touched her chin bringing her eyes up to look at her

danielle-"its just, i havent since well the first time" she tried to keep eye contact but she felt them slipping down once again

ronnie-"well do you want too?"

danielle-"yes, well i think i do, no deffently yes"

ronnie-"then why be so worried, just be carefull"

danielle-"im not worried about the protection side, trust me...im...well...my first time was horrid, it hurt and it was soo un romantic, it was stupid and wrong" she felt sick thinking about it

ronnie-"you and ben love each other, belive me theres a big difference between a one night stand and having emotions for someone, making love rather then headbored banging wam bam thank you mam sex" she laughed "go, and if you dont want to then theres no pressure, ben seems like a gentleman"

danielle-"he is"

ronnie-"then what is there to worry about?" she sipped her champagne "thanks"

danielle-"for what?"

ronnie-"for talking about this with me"

danielle-"your not just my mum, your my best friend" she whisperd

ronnie-"dont think stacey will be too happy with that"

danielle-"you will always be honest with me, always love and always be there for me"

ronnie-"of course i will"

danielle-"me for you too" she raised her glass and clinked it with ronnie "to one of many birthdays together"


	22. Chapter 22

**Im soo sorry about the longestttt wait in the world, been so busy lately but have been thinking of whats going to happen heaps - thanks for the reviews hope i can keep with with updates - Again sorry dudes/duettes x**

ronnie and danielle are still on the sofas quickly getting through the bottle of champagne

ronnie- "then, then he said to me" she begain to laugh "do you have any rasins? how about a date?" she laughed harder nearly spilling her drink "who comes up with theese lines?"

danielle-"so did he get one?" giggerling as she wiped away a small tear from laughing so much

ronnie-"what do you take me for" she gasped "one" she laughed "never worked out though"

danielle-"what about..what about my..my dad, how did you get together"

ronnie-"joel?" she pouted "young love" she looked into her glass "want a top up"

danielle-"tell me about him" she watched as ronnie topped up there glasses not taking her eyes of her "please"

ronnie-"danielle" she sighed

danielle-"you never talk about him, mention him, why?"

ronnie-"theres no need thats why, he's in the past"

danielle-"he's part of me, does he even know i was born?, i just want to know what happend"

ronnie-"you wont let this drop untill i do will you?" she half smiled "fine, ok. we were thirteen when we first got together it was all holding hands under the desk in english class, that sort of thing, we begain to spend more and more time together, at that age we didnt really know what we were doing, are parents used to joke that we would grow up and get married" she laughed "we were going out for about a year, are friends started drinking, having the cheeky smoke between lessons, we...we didnt want all that, i know people say we were to young but we were in love" she sipped her drink "time went on and we decided that we wanted to..you know" she smiled "we had this little hut thing on a green were we would go and meet up, play cards or just lie there talking, obviously couldnt afford a hotel and no chance would we get a free house, so we arranged a night and thats were it all begain" she sighed " for four months we kept meeting up, it was like a drug, all we wanted to do was be together...then"

danielle-"you found out you were preganant" she smiled

ronnie-"yup, fell preganant in the september , found out in december, thought after missing my period for 3 months somthing wasnt right" she laughed "so went to the docter and that was that"

danielle-"how did you feel?"

ronnie-"i went straight to the hut and just sat there for hours taking it all in, it was wierd, even though i couldnt feel you moving or anything i held my hands on my stomache and i promised you, promised everything would be ok, because you were my baby, mine"

danielle-"im sorry i didnt want to make you feel upset" she rested her hand on ronnies

ronnie-"no, its fine, i just havent talked about it to anyone, not this much detail anyway, its wierd to think that you were there too" she stroked danielled palm "he eventualy turned up telling me everyone was looking for me, i hadnt realised the time i'd been there for hours, he could tell somthing was wrong and jumped down to comfort me straight away, thats when it hit me, i just broke down, i just sobbed in his arms and through the tears i told him i was preganant" she cleared her throat "he just looked at me, never said anything just held me"

danielle-"do i look like him atall?"

ronnie-"a little bit" ronnie stared into her daughters eyes "you have his nose" she touched it softly "you have my mothers eyes"

danielle-"really?" she beamed

ronnie-"and i deffently think you have a little bit of roxy in you, not sure if thats a compliment though" she joked

danielle-"thankyou for telling me"

ronnie-"i'll tell you more some other day, still got the pregnancy and the labour" she laughed "time for bed?" danielle nodded "i'll clear this up, can you make sure the doors locked?" she nooded as they both got up

danielle-"doors locked" she jumped as her mobile went off "hi sexy" she answerd as bens name appeared "hows staceys?"

ben-"do you love me?"

danielle-"ben? are you drunk?" she giggled "of course i love you"

ben-"then why wont you sleep with me"

danielle-"what? babe we been through this, i just want everything to be perfect between us"

ben-"not because the last time you had sex you ended up having an abortion then?"

danielle-"ben...what are you talking about?"

ben-"i know danielle, i know you had an abortion"

danielle-"stacey right? look im sorry i didnt tell you" she went silent "its in the past, where are you?"

ben-"outside the vic"

danielle-"can i meet you?"

ben-"i'll meet you on the bench"

danielle-"i'll ask ronnie for the club keys we can go chat there" they put the phone down

ronnie-"ready?"

danielle-"erm, i have to go out, sorry"

ronnie-"its nearly 4am"

danielle-"ben knows about the abortion, he doesnt sound to happy"

ronnie-"look, you have both had a drink why dont you leave it for tonight? meet tommorrow when you both have clear heads?"

danielle-"i wont sleep now anyway, can we go to the club?"

ronnie-"there in my bag" she nodded over to it as danielle helped herself

danielle-"thanks, i'll see you tommorrow ok?"

ronnie-"give me a text to let me know how you are"

danielle-"i will. thanks and thank you for tonight, for everything, wish me luck" dannielle un bloted the door and left, she took a deep breathe as she saw and stonned looking ben staring back at her. "hi" she half smiled "ronnie lent me the keys, shall we go to the club?" he nodded and walked off into the direction as danielle struggled to keep up, she let them both and followed ben down the stairs "ben.."

ben-"why didnt you tell me?"

danielle-"because its in the past its all forgotten, its somthing that i dont want to be reminded off"

ben-"is this why you wont get intimate with me?"

danielle-"its got nothing to do with that" she raised her voice

ben-"so its just me then"

danielle-"NO, its because i want it to be perfect, why is it so hard to take in?" she scoffed

ben-"i.. i dunno, sorry im just getting frustrated" he rubbed his forehead "somtimes i feel that you would rather spend time with yours mum then me" he whisperd "sorry"

danielle-"belive me, if i could split myself in half i would, but you know that me and ronnie have just found each other, is this what everything is really about?"

ben-"i dunno, i dont know, look maybe we should .."

danielle-"break up?" she whisperd

ben-"no..i dont want that"

danielle-"ben, i love you" she moved closer to him and took his face in her hands "i've never felt this way about anyone before" she smiled softly "im sorry"

ben-"dont apoligize you've done nothing wrong, just me being an idiot" he laughed "i love you too" he bent his head and kissed her softly "come on i'll take you home"

danielle-"no" she walked to the bar and grabbed two beers "lets have a drink, my birthday and i feel i havent spent any time with you"

ben-"its not your birthday anymore" he smiled

danielle-"untill i go to sleep its still my birthday" she opend the beers and passed one to ben before taking a seat, ben followed and sat next to her "i have had the most perfect day, night, now this, this has just about topped off to be one of the best birthdays yet" she leaned in and kissed him

ben-"sorry for being..you know"

danielle-"no more talk about it, i cant wait for friday" she grinned "such a lovely idea, a whole weekend together" she leaned her head on his shoulder, they were silent for a while before she leaned up and kissed him, he leaned down and kissed her back before spilling his beer slightly over danielles lap "oh no" she giggled pulling away

ben-"im soooo sorry" he laughed

danielle-"i better get a cloth before it stains" she stood up, ben grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap as she squealed

ben-"its only beer, it will come out in the wash" he raised an eyebrow before passionatly kissing her, she returnd the kiss, before she realised she was now lying on the sofa in her mothers club with ben gently lying on top of her "we better go" he panted

danielle-"i dont want to" she stared into his eyes

ben-"you mean?"

danielle-"a hotel, sure romantic, but hear with you now, couldnt be more perfect" she leaned in and kissed him again "do you have anything?"

ben-"you sure?"

danielle-she kissed him "yes" she smiled

back at the vic ronnie was waiting in the living room, trying to keep her eyes open when she was disturbed by peggy coming.

peggy-"why arnt you in bed darling?"

ronnie-"just waiting for danielle, her and ben are havinga tiff, there at the club now been a good hour"

peggy-"go to bed eh?"

ronnie-"no she will be in soon, just wanna make sure shes ok, she said she would text but she hasnt, do you think i should go over there?"

peggy-"there adults ron"

ronnie-"what if shes upset though and shes sat there on her own"

peggy-"well if it will put your mind at rest, prehaps ring her first though?"

ronnie-"already have and sent two messages...im gonna go over" she stood up

peggy-"well wait there, i'll come too"

ronnie-"i wont be long"

peggy-"well im up now, wait there" peggy walked off as ronnie rolled her eyes and slipped on her shoes "right come on then" peggy walked out dressed - they walked over to the club as the sun was just about to rise

ronnie-"well i cant hear any shouting" she laughed as she pushed the door open, the walked to the bottom of the stairs, they couldnt see anyone so walked round the back

danielle-"can you hear that?" she pushed bens lips away from her neck

ben-"mmm" he carried on kissing her

peggy-"danielle!!!!" she shouted as ronnie ran to peggys shocked voice

ronnie-"peggy?...danielle" she gasped as she turned around after seeing the clinch

danielle-"mum" she pushed ben off her and coverd her body up with her creased dress as ben got dressed as quick as he could

ben-"i'll call you tommorrow" he kissed danielle quickly before leaving red face not making eye contact with ronnie

peggy-"well well well" she giggled

ronnie-"aunty peg, can you give us a minute" peggy nodded as she walked through to the back as danielle slipped on her dress quickly "im sorry, i was worried about you, then you wernt answering soo..."

danielle-"your not angry?"

ronnie-"well i wouldnt say this was the most ideal place would you?"

danielle-"it just...happend" she smiled

ronnie-"thought you wanted to wait?"

danielle-"no, i wanted everything to be perfect, it just seemed right" she placed her head down "and it was"

ronnie-"come on, lets get home talk in the morning"

danielle-"ok"


	23. Chapter 23

peggy- "it was a rather slient walk home" she pulled a face as her and roxy were having a cup of coffee

roxy-"well we have all been there havent we" she laughed as peggy was informing her from last nights antics

peggy-"they could hardly look at each other"

roxy-"i would of love to seen ronnies face"

peggy-"danielles was a classic" they both burst out laughing

ronnie-"whats so funny?" ronnie walked into the kitchen not looking to happy

peggy-"oh morning love, fancy a coffee?"

ronnie-"please" she sat down next to roxy "she told you then?"

roxy-"well if it didnt come from aunty peg i would of found out one way or another" she giggled "it is rather funny though"

ronnie-"she cant even look me in the eye" she shook her head "she better be up soon anyway shes meeting her dad for lunch" she stood up "i'll take this coffee into her if you dont mind" peggy nodded

roxy-"gonna need her energy for today aint she" she sniggerd whilst ronnie glared at her before leaving the kitchen "wouldnt like to be in danielle shoes today, shes bad enough telling me off and im just her kid sister"

ronnie enterd the bedroom to see danielle still fast asleep, she placed the coffee down on the table lould enough so danielle would wake up

ronnie-"danielle, your going to be late meeting your dad if you dont get up soon, its just gone elven" she stirred and turned around from ronnies voice breaking into her dreams "danielle" she raised her voice

danielle-"im awake" she mumbled wishing she would just leave the room, instead sighing as she felt ronnie sit on the bed next to her and resting a hand on her back

ronnie-"i'll make you some breakfast if you want?"

danielle-"im fine thank you"

ronnie-"dont be like this, look about last night.."

danielle-"i dont want to talk to you about last night" she felta rush of guilt flowing in the body

ronnie-"do you just want to forget i ever saw anything then?" ronnie laughed

danielle-"no, i want to forget it ever happend"

ronnie-"what do you meen?"

danielle-"its just.." danielle sat up head looking down "he was more embrassed then i was, he's gonna have to still face you and peggy all the time"

ronnie-"dan, me and aunty peg just walked in on the wrong time, your lucky it was me and not someone else or it would be half way round the square by now" she smiled "it was just one of those things"

danielle-"why are you being so..normal about this? most parents would be going mad"

ronnie-"your an adult, besides i have roxy as a sister belive me i have seen alot worse"

danielle-"poor ben" she laughed "he text me earlier saying saying he wouldnt be able to look you in the eye again"

ronnie-"well tell him he's got nothing to worry about, well not from me anyway not sure about the two hyenas out there"

danielle-"oh no peggy told roxy?" she sighed "great"

ronnie-"want me to have a word?"

danielle-"no, i deserve some stick" she halfed laughed "thanks for not being like any other mum" she climbed out of bed "i better get dressed, hope dad doesnt find out" she left the room whilst ronnie thought about danielle comment of not being like any other mum.

roxy-"oi oi" roxy passed danielle in the hallway "good night was it" she winked at her

danielle-"dont start" she huffed as she closed the bathroom door

roxy-"ohh someone has there knickers in a twist...if shes wearing any" she shouted

ronnie-"roxy!!"

roxy-"only having a laugh dont bite my head off... anyway im off back to bed" ronnie rolled her eyes as she went and sat in the living room waiting for danielle to get ready.

danielle went to meet her dad whilst ronnie went to the club to help tidy up.

andy-"oh dear, your looking a bit worse for wear" andy laughed as he met danielle out side the cafe "you didnt even seem that drunk last night"

danielle-"yeah me and mu..ronnie carried on the party when we got back to the vic, dont think we went to sleep till around 5" she sighed "want to go in then?" she pushed the door as the enterd the cafe and took a seat "im starving"

andy-"me too, ronnie doesnt really have the most exciting fridge does she?"

danielle-"she does her best, besides we usualy go out for dinner, or go over to the vic peggy makes the nicest food"

andy-"least your eating well and been looked after"

danielle-"we look out for each other, well do" she laughed "all part of being a mitchell i think"

andy-"you may be a mitchell by blood, but you will always be a jones" he stated making danielle feel guilty

danielle-"i know..come on lets order"

danielle and andy orderd there lunch and just sat there talking about the past.

ronnie-"hey, dont mind if i join you do i?" ronnie gestured to the chair

andy-"course not" ronnie took a seat "how are you feeling after last night, great party, nice club you have"

ronnie-"thanks, bit of a state this morning but the cleaners are making it look good as new" she smiled "me on the other hand needs a day of relaxing and junk food" she reached over and took one of danielles chips

danielle-"dads leaving in a bit, needs to get the 24 past train, my aunty and uncles left this morning, dont think aunty karen was in any fit state" she laughed "dad says they didnt even go to bed"

andy-"they decided it be a great idea to open more wine when they got in, sorry about that but they left you some money to buy yourself a bottle"

ronnie-"oh dont be silly, thats fine"

andy-"right well i better be off then" he stood up as did danielle "promis me you will come visit?" she nodded

danielle-"thank you so much for coming and for my vouchers, deffently in need of a shopping trip" she hugged her father "do you want me to walk to the station with you?"

andy-"no, no i will be fine, you get some rest" he hugged her tighter before letting go "ronnie, thank you so much for last night and when danni comes visit, why dont you come too?"

ronnie-"i would like that alot thank you" she stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek "take care and thanks for coming" he nodded as he left the cafe leaving danielle and ronnie alone once more.


	24. Chapter 24

**thanks for the great reviews - any suggestions are MOST welcome. peace x**

ben-"so what did she say?"

danielle-"not alot, just about it rather not being in the club" she giggled as she was lying on her bed on the phone to ben

ben-"well we will have the whole weekend soon"

danielle-"i cant wait"

ben-"wish we could go now"

danielle-"we only have 4 days to wait" she laughed "do you want to come round?"

ben-"would love too but im babysitting tonight, tommorrow?"

danielle-"makes more sense as ronnie is working tommorrow night"

ben-"oh really?"

danielle-"really" she flirted, she jumped as her bedroom door opened "i better go, call you tommorrow, love you"

ben-"love you too" he grinned as he put the phone down.

danielle-"ever heard of knocking?" danielle sighed as she jumped off the bed

ronnie-"we've never done the knocking thing" ronnie frowned "why are you in such a bad mood?"

danielle-"im not"

ronnie-"yes you are"

danielle-"im just tierd thats all, its been a busy weekend"

ronnie-"so your just snappy with me then, coz you seemed perfectly happy on the phone"

danielle-"did you want something?"

ronnie-"was gonna say i made you dinner, see im wasting my breath" ronnie turned to walk out the room

danielle-"you cooked dinner?" danielle laughed hoping to lighten the mood realizing she was being rude

ronnie-"yes..."

danielle-"is it edible?" she smiled

ronnie-"oi im not thats bad"

danielle-"what are we having then?" she got to her feet and walked into the living room to see the table set for two "no tv dinner tonight?"

ronnie-"no? i thought we could have a nice dinner together"

danielle-"whats going on?"

ronnie-"nothing?"

danielle-"ok one you never cook, two when you do its toast and three laying the table?"

ronnie-"just thought i'd make an effort"

danielle-"well it looks lovely" she sat at the table and looked down to her burnt pasta

ronnie-"not much but its a start" she joined danielle at the table

danielle-"what is it?" danielle tried not to laugh

ronnie-"bolagnese.." she noticed danielles face "thats it, im usless, im sorry"

danielle-"what? i didnt say anything"

ronnie-"you didnt have too, its all in your face, i dont think i will ever get the hang of this"

danielle-"cooking?"

ronnie-"no..being a mother, i just cant do it"

danielle-"what are you talking about?"

ronnie-"i cant cook, i dont clean, i dont even do the washing i take it over the the laundrette, i caught you at it with your boyfriend and i didnt even blink, like you said any other parent would be furious"

danielle-"is this what this is about, what i said?" danielle frowned "mum i didnt mean it in a bad way"

ronnie-"so if it was your dad that caught you? what would he of done?"

danielle-"proberly would ban me from seeing him"

ronnie-"i need to be more of a mother, i know your 20 but i cant just let you get away with everything and anything you want to do"

danielle-"so your going to ban me from seeing ben just to make you feel like more of a mother?" she scoffed

ronnie-"i dunno i just dont want you to walk all over me"

danielle-"you think that?"

ronnie-"i dont want you to feel like you can do whatever you want"

danielle-"so you think i walk all over you?"

ronnie-"no but if it came to it i think you think you could"

danielle-"why are we arguing over somthing i havent even done"

ronnie-"i dont know"

danielle-"i love you, i would never think i could walk all over you, you meen to much to me"

ronnie-"i know you do and i love you, thats maybe why im so scared of loosing you"

danielle-"you will never loose me"

ronnie-"then i need to start acting like a proper mother, not just like your best friend"

danielle-"i like things the way they are"

ronnie-"thats because you have it easy" ronnie laughed "after your weekend away, i want you to get a job, or go to college, things are you going to be different hear too, i want us to take it in turns to cook and clean, make it more of a home rather then a fancy hotel"

danielle-"fine"

ronnie-"fine?"

danielle-"that sounds great" she smiled "so untill then can we order some takeout?" she laughed as she dug her fork into her pasta

ronnie-"very funny" ronnie laughed

ronnie-"great idea" ronnie laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

ronnie-"morning" ronnie walked into the living room smartly dressed with a folder full of paper work

danielle-"hey" danielle replied not taking her eyes of the tv

ronnie-"i have a meeting to get too in town, jack called me this morning asking if i could go"

danielle-"whens he back?" she still didnt take her eyes of the tv

ronnie-"not sure...so whats your plans for today?" danielle shrugged "dan" she snapped as she turned of the tv "its like talking to a brick wall"

danielle-"hey i was watching that" she clicked out of her day dream

ronnie-"i was trying to talk to you and your more interested in jeremy kyle! "

danielle-"i was listening, meeting, jack still away..."

ronnie-"so are you going to sit hear all day?"

danielle-"meeting stacey in the vic, not that i should, she could of broke me and ben up" she scoffed "then bens coming round later"

ronnie-"oh, i thought we could have a night in, i was going to ask rox and aunty peggy round"

danielle-"i thought you were working tonight" ronnie shook her head "well its ok if ben comes too isnt it? i already asked him"

ronnie-"sure" she sighed "right well have a good day"

danielle-"mum, any chance i could borrow some money?" ronnie smiled whilst taking out her purse

ronnie-"£20 enough?" danielle nooded as ronnie leaned in and kissed danielles head "i'll see you tonight around 6?"

danielle-"see you tonight and thankyou" ronnie smiled as she left the room as danielle curled back up on the sofa.

roxy-"alright ron?" roxy was walking amy and bummed into ronnie.

ronnie-"hey rox"

roxy-"what are you all dolled up for?"

ronnie-"got a meeting at 12 with pearce taylor"

roxy-"ohhhh theee most sexiest club owner in the world" ronnie laughed as she nooded "i would use more cleavage if i as you"

ronnie-"im not your though am i" she giggled

roxy-"so is it just you and him?"

ronnie-"not sure, jack organised it but as he's not hear, not that im complaining"

roxy-"whats danielle up too today?"

ronnie-"same as everyday...nothing"

roxy-"ohhh im sensing somthings up"

ronnie-"everythings ok i supose, i dunno"

roxy-"whats happend?"

ronnie-"ever since i found her with ben, shes been really wierd towards me, i put it down to being embrassed at first but..i just cant put my finger on it, its like shes being off with me"

roxy-"shes proberly just feeling natural around you now, shes just being a teenager aint she"

ronnie-"its not like her though oh well fancy dinner tonight, maybe you will see for yourself"

roxy-"sounds good"

ronnie-"and aunty peg too, see you at 7?"

roxy-"yeah, you can tell me about your hot date"

ronnie-"its not a date" ronnie laughed as she headed into the tube station.

over at the pub

stacey-"peace offering?" she placed two vodkas on the table.

danielle-"you and your big mouth nearly broke me and ben up"

stacey-"sorry, you know what im like after a few drinks"

danielle-"you can buy me maybe one more of these then maybe i'll forgive you" danielle laughed as she held up her drink

stacey-"deal, so how was everything, did you make up?"

danielle-"could say that" she blushed

stacey"ohhh what happend"

danielle-"we ended up sleeping together for the first time"

stacey-"nothing like make up sex, so was its all romantic how you dreamed"

danielle-"it was untill ronnie and peggy walked in on us"

stacey-"what??" she gasped "thats so funny, what did they do? say?"

danielle-"not alot, ronnie was fine about it, she was more worried that we did it in the club" she giggled

stacey-"RnRs? you little minx"

danielle-"its love stace" she blushed as she finished her drink "so another one?" she shook her empty glass

stacey-"coming right up, then i wanna hear all about it" danielle laughed as stacey got up

danielle-"as long as you dont go telling everyone" she shouted sarcasticly

it got to 5pm and danielle was back at home waiting for ben to come round, she went into her bedroom and sprayed her new purfume in all the right places and took out her new underware set she had bought for there weekend away, she placed it in her wardrobe, checked her reflection once more before going to answer the now ringing door bell.

danielle-"hey" danielle smiled as ben greeted her with a beaming smile followed by a kiss "i've missed you"

ben-"i've missed you" he followed danielle inside shutting the front door "come hear" he pushed her against the wall and starts kissing her passionatly "i've been wanting to do that all day"

danielle-"me too" she giggled before walking into the kitchen

ben-"hey, were do you think yours going?" ben flirted whilst following her

danielle-"we cant stand in the hallway all night"

ben-"true, so ronnie was alright with me coming round, concidering shes out...i mean anything could happen" he moves closer kissed danielles neck

danielle-"erm yeah, about that" she sighed "i got it wrong, she will be back in an hour"

ben-"what?" ben pulled back

danielle-"is that a problem?"

ben-"you could of told me, i wanted to avoid her for a while"

danielle-"you cant avoid her forever, i doubt she will ever forget what she saw"

ben-"just would of been nice to know thats all"

danielle-"sorry, just slipped my mind, anyway shes not back for another hour" she moved closer to his body again and kissed his lips gently "do you want to go to my room" she whisperd

ben-"what if she comes back early"

danielle-"this is ronnie, if anything she will be late" with that she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

ben-"we better get up" ben lay with danielle in his arms

danielle-"i want to lie hear forever" she snuggled into his bare chest

ben-"me too, put its quarter too, were pushing it really" she laughed

danielle-"are you scared of ronnie mitchel" danielle sat up laughing

ben-"hell year" he giggled as he jumped out of bed putting his clothes on as quickly as he could

danielle-"i used to be like that, just need to get to know her thats all"

ben-"i'll try but when i see her i no all im going to be thinking is "you've seen me naked" in my head" he laughed

danielle-"im pretty sure shes over it" she finished off getting dressed and made her bed quickly before hearing the door close "good timing" she kissed bens lips, opened her bedroom door and greeted ronnie in the hallway "hey, how did your meeting go?"

ronnie-"oh, you know same old same old" she giggled

danielle-"are you drunk?"

ronnie-"noooo" she whisperd

danielle-"you so are" danielle laughed "how much have you had?"

ronnie-"pearce took me for lunch"

danielle-"whos pearce?" she watched ronnie take off her high heals and slum on the sofa

ronnie-"proberly one of the best looking men on the planet, he owns some massive bars and clubs in ibiza, he's trying to set up a chain hear too" just then the door bell goes "thats either ben or roxy? lets have a bet" she giggled

danielle-"bens already hear" she tutted at her mothers state

ronnie-"ohh where? bennnn?" ben walks into the living room "ben,ha. nice to see you with your clothes on" ronnie winked as she giggled to herself "come hear" she patted the space beside her "me and you need a little chat"

danielle-"mum. stop" she half shouted

ronnie-"dan, go answer the door please, me and my son in law are going to have a little chat" ben nooded his head to say it was ok as he joined ronnie on the sofa "ben ben ben" she laughed as she stroked his face "you look after my baby ok"

ben-"you know i do ronnie, i always will"

roxy-"ron, why are you touching up ben, alright benny boy?" she shoved him over and sat next to ronnie "how much have you had?" she laughed

ronnie-"pearce bought champagne, we celebrated...somthing, we deffently celebrated, oh what was it" she laughed "i forgot how good looking he was" she whisperd "were meeting again soon" she winked "dan, can we get me and my sister a large glass of wine please"

danielle-"think you've had enough" she stated under her breathe before opening a bottle and pouring all four of them a glass

ronnie-"wheres aunty peg"

roxy-"oh, she said sorry she couldnt make it, somthing about going out with pat, charlie and that truman bloke"

danielle-"who has amy?" she passed them all a glass off wine

roxy-"dawn is looking after her at the vic" she took a sip of her wine "soooo whats for dinner"

ronnie-"ergh none for me, i need to go to bed" she got up and stumbled "sorry, sorry" she stated as she left the living room and slumped onto her bed

roxy-"wow, i havent seen her like that in a long time"

danielle-"sorry ben"

ben-"dont apoligize, its nice to see her letting her hair down"

roxy-"he's right" she stood up "look perhaps we can do this in a couple of days yeah?"

danielle-"yeah, sounds good, bring amy too" she smiled as her aunt touched her arm and walked out "why dont you phone for a pizza and i'll go check on ronnie" she kissed him as she walked into the bedroom to find ronnie lying in her underware with her clothes spread across the floor "are you ok?"

ronnie-"mmm, has rox gone?" she mumbled into her pillow

danielle-"yeah, me and ben are gonna order some food, do you want some water or anything?"

ronnie-"yes please" danielle went and got ronnie some water returning it and placing it on her bed side table and leaving him room closing the door

danielle-"maybe it is just going to be me and you tonight" she smiled as she sat down next too ben.


	26. Chapter 26

danielle-"morning" danielle turned over to ben and kissed him

ben-"is it?" he yawned as he streched "its still dark outside"

danielle-"i know its 4am, you wernt planning on staying remember, we just fell asleep" she smiled

ben-"dan, i have stayed before, ronnie really wont mind"

danielle-"i know, i just dont want her thinking i took advantage of her, she was in some state" danielle giggled

ben-"excatly, just tell her you asked her if i could say and she said yes, im to sleepy to go anywhere"

danielle-"ben come on, we go away tommorrow, the whole weekend to ourselves"

ben-"ok" he sat up putting on his clothes "fancy getting some lunch today?"

danielle-"i'll call you later" she got out of bed and placed her dressing gown on and walked ben to the front door

ben-"hope ronnie isnt in too much of a bad way today"

danielle-"me too!" she smiled as she kissed ben goodbye and walked back through the flat, she opened ronnies bedroom to fine her waking up. "how you feeling?" she whisperd

ronnie-"like i have had ten stone dropped on my head, and been eating sandpaper" she laughed "why are you up so early?"

danielle-"oh, just couldnt sleep" ronnie smiled as she lifted up part of her duevet and nooded for danielle to join her

ronnie-"i didnt do anything embrassing did i?" she cringed as she felt danielle snuggerling into her

danielle-"you called ben your son in law a few times thats about it"

ronnie-"sorry, i havent drank like that in ages" she squeesed danielle closer to her "we havent done this in a while, infact we havent done alot together recently"

danielle-"yeah its been a bit busy" she closed her eyes

ronnie-"maybe in a couple of weeks, me, you, roxy and amy should go away for a weekend?"

danielle-"sounds good, what about ben?"

ronnie-"well i was thinking girly weekend...you can be without him for five minutes you know"

danielle-"i know" she sighed

ronnie-"you two remind me of what me and joel used to be like"

danielle-"really?"

ronnie-"yep, wonder if i will ever be like that again"

danielle-"do you want that?"

ronnie-"i wouldnt mind, its nice to cuddle up in bed with someone, waking up next to someone, sharing your life with someone, raising a family.."

danielle-"you want another baby?"

ronnie-"im still young, i need to find a man first though"

danielle-"you will, theres deffently no chance of you and jack?"

ronnie-"no, no way that ship has sailed"

danielle-"if you say soo, also who is pearce?"

ronnie-"an old business partner of mine, very rich and very goodlooking"

danielle-"you meeting him again?"

ronnie-"im pretty sure we arranged to meet on saturday but i cant remember, will just wait untill he calls...if he calls, after my state last night" she laughed

danielle-"im sure he will, he'd be mad not too"

ronnie-"dont think he'd be to sure if he could see what i looked like this morning" she ran a hand through her knotted bed hair "anyway, what time are you guys leaving tommorrow?"

danielle-"twoish i belive, i cant wait"

ronnie-"wish i could get away, i will deffently talk to roxy about it"

danielle-"yeah, its sounds like it should be fun" she yawned "think i need a few more hours sleep" she closed her eyes

ronnie-"think i'll join you, see if i can look more alive in a few hours eh?" they both fell asleep

later that day ronnie and danielle are just walking out of the cafe.

roxy-"morning, how are you feeling today, by the sunglasses im guessing pretty rough" roxy teased as she saw ronnie and danielle

ronnie-"not funny"

roxy-"come on, you have given me enough grief in your time"

ronnie-"you do it at least 3 times a week though, im getting old"

roxy-"least you had a good night, when you seeing mr sex god again?"

ronnie-"dunno yet"

roxy-"and what about you, you set for your romantic weekend away?"

danielle-"no, still need to pack, do it later though"

roxy-"well if you want any sexy laundrea i have a very slutty latex nurse outfit, turns them on but bit of a moment killer trying to get it off"

danielle-"yeah i'll pass thanks"

roxy-"well offers there"

ronnie-"thanks for that roxy, not the nicest image i have in my head at the moment" danielle laughed as roxy looked put out. "anyway, me and dan were talking, how about going away for the weekend, bit of fresh air for amy by the sea"

roxy-"that sounds brilliant, we would love it wouldnt we" she cooed down into the buggie "havent been away in ages, feels like im never gonna get out of walford, what a great idea us coming too"

ronnie-"us coming too?"

roxy-"yeah, suprised you want your mum, aunt and little cousin on your weekend away, ben must really love you, oh cant wait im gonna go pack now" roxy ran off before ronnie could open her mouth

ronnie-"did i just imagine that or did that really just happen?"

danielle-"i think she thinks shes coming with ben and i"

ronnie-"you better go talk to her"

danielle-"me?"

ronnie-"yeah i need to get down the club, she will be fine, go on before shes ringing you up asking you what clothes to bring" ronnie laughed as she walked away as danielle headed over to the vic

peggy-"hey darling, everything ok?" peggy answerd the door and let danielle in

danielle-"yeah, is roxy about?"

peggy-"in her room, go on up" peggy followed her up the stairs "weres your mum?"

danielle-"gone to sort out some paperwork out with the club or somthing"

peggy-"just go straight through" she turned into the kicthen leaving danielle to enter roxys bedroom

roxy-"hey, do you think this will be warm enough, whats the weather gonna be like, any ideas? i'll bring my black and white jumper, that will be enough yeah?"

danielle-"actually roxy, about this"

roxy-"i used to love this top, then since having amy i can bearly fit into anything, hear have it, take good care of it though cost me a fourtune" she threw it at her.

danielle-"roxy...about this weekend"

roxy-"i know i most admitt i was rather shocked you asked us"

danielle-"i didnt"

roxy-"what?"

danielle-"i didnt, we asked you to go away but not this weekend, we were thinking in a couple of weeks" danielle couldnt help but smiling "you just got the wrong end of the stick thats all" she laughed

roxy-"ohhhhh, now that makes more sence" she stopped in her tracks looking embrassed "shame, it could of been fun" she sighed "sorry baby, no weekend away for us"

danielle-"sorry"

roxy-"its alright, just get over excited when you dont get out much...well better put this stuff away then" she sighed

danielle-"no...no wait, why not? i meen theres no harm is there, we will still have are own room you and ronnie can share?"

roxy-"you serious?"

danielle-"i think so" she nervously laughed

roxy-"this well be the best weekend" she ran out the room kissed danielle on the head

danielle-"thats if ben doesnt kill me" she mumbled under her breath before leaving the vic and going to find ronnie.

ronnie-"you wernt long, is she sulking?"

danielle-"erm not excatly"

ronnie-"she didnt cry did she" ronnie laughed

danielle-"nope...i kind of said you could come"

ronnie-"what?" ronnie gasped "why?"

danielle-"she just looked so upset"

ronnie-"do you want me to talk to her?"

danielle-"no...its fine cant let her down twice, it will be fine you and her can have one room me and ben can still spend time together"

ronnie-"me? babe i cant come, i have to much work"

danielle-"so its just roxy?...great! me and ben will end up babysitting"

ronnie-"just go and tell her, tell her im not going and we will do it in a couple of weeks"

danielle-"can you?"

ronnie-"fine" ronnie got out her phone and called roxy "yep, shes still coming" ronnie pulled a face as she put the phone down "she said she wont get in the way, just pretend shes not there"

danielle-"wait till i tell ben" she put her hand to her forehead

ronnie-"just hide away in your room you wont have to see her" ronnie laughed she she kissed danielles head "fancy giving me a hand sorting out theese papers?"

danielle-"i think i got to go and break the news to ben"

ronnie-"ok, see you later then"

danielle-"wish me luck"

ben-"you what?" he scoffed "you asked you mad aunt to come away with us?"

danielle-"i didnt ask her, its just for of happened

ben-"well make it unhappen"

danielle-"i've tried even ronnie tried"

ben-"great"

danielle-"oh please dont be like that, we wont have to see her, it can still be me and you, together, alone"

ben-"promis?"

danielle-"yes" she moves closer to him "i even have you a little suprise"

ben-"oh really?" he kissed her "what is it"

danielle-"you can see tommorrow" she smiled

ben-"a clue?" she leaned up and whisperd in his ear "can i have a sneak preview now?"

danielle-"nope, you can wait untill tommorrow!

ben-"oh come on, you owe me"

danielle-"i said no" she laughed

ben-"fine, right well i better go mums wanting to leave by the hour"

danielle-"kids again?"

ben-"yeah, but next week there on hoilday from work so no babysitting for a whole two weeks" he grinned "that reminds me, they have invited you and ronnie over so they can finally meet her?"

danielle-"ronnie meeting your parents?"

ben-"yep, sounds good doesnt it"

danielle-"well i'll let her know, she proberly be up for it though"

ben-"good, right see you later then sexy" he kissed her as he left

danielle-"see you tommorrow, i cant wait."


	27. Chapter 27

danielle, ronnie and ben are waiting for roxy to turn up.

ronnie-"i told you, you should of told her 2.30 not 3 because she's always late"

danielle-"were gonna miss are train at this rate, i'll ring her" danielle sighed as she got out her mobile, only to be distracted by lould beeping outside

ben-"someones trying to keep the square awake" ben laughed

ronnie-"yep, that someone is my sister" ronnie looked from her window "i think she's ready" they all went outside

roxy-"i thought, whats the point of getting the train when we have this little beauty, come on me and amy have are head scarfs on, it be fun" she turned the radio on to be blasted by standing up in her roofless geep.

danielle-"what do you think ben?"

ben-"it will save us more money, we wont need to buy the train fairs, could be fun i suppose" he said lifting up the bags and walking over to the car.

ronnie-"right you, have fun" ronnie turned to danielle and placed her arms around her "i'll miss you"

danielle-"im only going for two nights" danielle laughed "i'll miss you too though" she sighed "what will you do all alone for the whole weekend?"

ronnie-"im sure i can think of somthing...come hear" ronnie kissed the top of danielles head "go on, there waiting, have a good time" she shouted as danielle ran off into the car

roxy-"see you on sunday ron, dont do anything i wouldnt do"

ronnie-"doesnt leave me much of a choice" ronnie laughed as she walked into the house and shut the door, as they pulled away and headed to Brighton.

an hour on the motorway and they were speeding through the traffic quickly.

roxy-"is ron seeing that guy this weekend dan?" she shouted through the wind to danielle at the back.

danielle-"what guy?"

roxy-"pearce?"

danielle-"no, well she didnt say anything to me anyway"

roxy-"she needs to get her leg over, its been a while"

danielle-"roxy, please, i really dont need to be knowing anything like that"

roxy-"oh but its ok to actually see you at it"

danielle-"thats different, shes my mum"

roxy-"shes still young, come on we all have needs"

ben-"right thats enough ladies, thank you"

roxy-"your just as bad" roxy laughed as she poked him in the ribs

danielle-"seriously how long untill we get there?" danielle rolled her eyes

roxy-" about another hour babe"

back in the square.

ronnie-"large vodka please trace, is aunty peg about?"

tracie-"no, shes gone to sal's for the weekend, just me and phil this weekend"

ronnie-"great looks like im completly alone"

tracie-"roxy mentioned somthing about going away with danielle and her boyfriend, thought it was a bit odd if you ask me"

ronnie-"you know whats roxies like" she downed her drink "thanks for the chat" ronnie left the vic, she strolled across the square and went into the minute mart to buy herself a bottle of wine she decided to have a quiet one at hers, hot bath, glass of wine, rubbish television, it been so long since she has been on her own, she walked out of the shop and bumped straight into someone "look where your going" she gasped in shock as she got her bearings "pearce..sorry"

pearce-"well, who'd thought it, we meet again"

ronnie-"what are you doing around hear?"

pearce-"just looking at some properties, i've invested into another nightclub, need somewhere close to home"

ronnie-"oh really? what clubs that?"

pearce-"oh its a little number, hopefully i can make it big"

ronnie-"sounds intresting"

pearce-"plans tonight?" looking down at the bottle of wine

ronnie-"nope, just me, thought i'd treat myself" she laughed

pearce-"i could help you drink it, if you fancy some company?"

ronnie-"oh, im not sure" she stutterd "go on then, didnt fancy being alone anyway" he smiled as they both walked back to ronnies.

roxy-"mitchell, double with a cot yeah?" the receptionest nooded as she passed over the keys

ben-"robberts" he smiled as he got handed the keys

roxy-"what room number have you got guys?

ben-"59"

roxy-"oh im 64 just down the corrider, right see you later guys, im gonna put this lil one to bed" she pulled amy closer to her as she walked off.

danielle-"come on then" she kissed ben before she followed roxy into the lift. they got into there rooms, ben dropped the suitcases onto the floor

ben-"woah this place is huge, you wouldnt expect it from the outside" he ran over to the window and looked at the view "this view is going to be beautiful in the dark" he smiled "come look" danielle walked over to him

danielle-"i've never been to brighton" she hugged ben from the side "how about we freshen up and go for a walk?"

ben-"yep, sounds good to me"

danielle-"should we invite roxy?"

ben-"you heard her, shes putting amy to sleep, we can have a drink with her tonight, just dont forget this weekend is about me and you, nobody else"

danielle-"ok, i'll just text ronnie, then we can go".

pearce-"nice place" pearce walked into ronnies falt

ronnie-"thanks, only been hear a couple of months, still got some work to do with it" she placed the bottle of wine on the counter and opend the draw to get the opener out

pearce-"do you live with your sister? roxy isnt it?" he picked up a picture of danielle

ronnie-"no, not roxy, my daughter" she smiled

pearce-"you have a daughter?"

ronnie-"yeah" she popped open the cork and poured two glasses of wine

pearce-"is this her?" he held up the picture of danielle

ronnie-"yeah, shes away for the weekend?"

pearce-"how old is she?" ronnie passed him a drink

ronnie-"just turned twenty"

pearce-"bloody hell, now theres somthing i wasnt expecting from you"

ronnie-"i was fourteen, not the most proudest moment of my life, but i wouldnt swap her for anything"

pearce-"must of been heard bringing her up at that age"

ronnie-"yeah" she cleared her throat not wanting to change the subject "cheers"

pearce"cheers" he clinked her glass.

danielle-"cant get over how scary that ride was, thought we were going into the sea" she giggled

ben-"oh it wasnt that scary"

danielle-"it so was" she playfully hit him.

ben-"come on then how about a quick drink before we head back?"

danielle-" sounds good to me" she smiled as she slipped her around his waist as they walked.

ronnie-"wonder what danielle is up too" she spoke out lould as she finished her last of her wine.

pearce-"that her name?" ronnie nooded "so wherehas she gone for the weekend?"

ronnie-"brighton, with her boyfriend"

pearce-"nice, least someone is having some fun this weekend"

ronnie-"you have no plans then?"

pearce-"nope, none, you?"

ronnie-"im working tommorrow night thats about it"

pearce-"how about i go and get another bottle of wine and pick us up some food?"

ronnie-"i think thats a great idea" pearce rose to his feet

pearce-"see you in abit then" ronnie smiled as he left, she took at her mobile and rang roxy

roxy-"ron, danielle and ben have just left me in the middle of know where, amy wont stop crying and im gagging for a drink"

ronnie-"woah slow down, what do you mean they have left you in the middle of nowhere, where are you?"

roxy-"im in the hotel room, but i have been knocking and ringing, they have just left me"

ronnie-"danielle text me earlier, saying she and ben just had a drink and were heading back, calm down"

roxy-"sorry, sorry ron just getting stressed, so what you up too?"

ronnie-"well...im not alone"

roxy-"ohhhhh do tell"

ronnie-"pearce is hear"

roxy-"so why the hell are you phoning me"

ronnie-"he's gone to get more wine"

roxy-"everyones getting some this weekend apart from me"

ronnie-"makes a change" ronnie laughed "oh better go, just heard the door go, tell danielle i say good night and will ring her tommorrow"

roxy-"well do, go girl"


	28. Chapter 28

thank for all the great reviews dears! - hope your liking pearce! ALSO any ideas will be GREAT thanks x

few hours later and ronnie is finding herself letting her hair down in the company of pearce whilst roxy, danielle and ben are at the bar.

roxy-"so where did you guys have dinner?"

ben-"we just had some fish and chips by the beach" he touched danielles hand

danielle-"have you eaten?"

roxy-"me and amy had room service, wasnt bad" she downed her drink "right well im gonna head off to bed"

danielle-"its 9.30, bit early for you"

roxy-"babies arnt allowed in the bar for over two hours, getting to late for her anyway" she sighed "have a good night guys"

danielle-"night rox"

ben-"wait...come on its still early isnt it, how about we get a bottle and come back to are room"

danielle-"ben..."

roxy-"sounds like a plan too me, thats if you dont mind dan"

danielle-"no, thats fine" she sighed as she gave ben the look.

roxy-"right give me five miuntes and i will come round" roxy took amy in her arms and walked from the bar.

danielle-"what did you do that for?"

ben-"come on, its just one drink"

danielle-"your the one who made an issue of it just being me and you, then you invite her to are room"

ben-"she just looked really sad"

danielle-"your too nice you are" she lent in and kissed him

ben-"promis you its just me and you from the minute we close the door tonight"

danielle-"we have all day tommorrow too"

ben-"besides, i still want to see the suprise you got me"

danielle-"ohh yeah" she kissed him again.

back at ronnies

pearce-"so what happend between you and jack branning, last time i was in london i heard you were dating"

ronnie-"he had a baby with my sister"

pearce-"ouch"

ronnie-"yep" she sighed

pearce-"what was it like working with the guy and running a business"

ronnie-"it had its good times" she smiled "and of course its bad times"

pearce-"i see" he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her

ronnie-"woah, what are you doing?" she pushed his chest back

pearce-"sorry, your just so beautiful" he touched her hair "just couldnt help myself"

ronnie-"maybe you should go" she whisperd as she felt her heartbeat getting faster

pearce-"if thats what you want" he leaned in and kissed her again

ronnie-"it is, most deffently what i want" she felt her body push forward onto his lips

pearce-"i'll go then shall i" he panted in and out of kissing her, he moved his lips down to her neck

ronnie-"uh huh"

roxy-"i brought vodddkaaaaa" roxy bounced into there room with amy alseep in her buggy

danielle-"roxy, we said one drink, not a whole bottle of vodka she smiled

roxy-"come on, its friday night its party time"

danielle-"i really dont wanna be spending the whole day in bed tommorrow with a hangover"

roxy-"well you dont have to drink then do you, me and benny boy can party" she poured them a drink and passed one to ben "are you gonna have a little one little miss boring?"

danielle-"one, thats it, im just gonna go phone mum see if shes ok" danielle walked off into the bathroom leaving ben and roxy too it"

roxy-"god, somtimes the way shes goes on its like listening to ronnie"

ben-"she's just more senseable then the usual girl, thats what i love about her"

roxy-"you guys are only twenty, you have your whole lives to fall in love"

ben-"suppose when you know, you just know eh?"

roxy-"maybe i've just been un lucky then"

danielle-"that was wierd, it rang then i think she cut me off, then i rang again and it went straight to voice mail"

roxy-"oh she's deffently getting some"

danielle-"what?"

roxy-"pearce is there"

danielle-"he is?" danielle frowned

roxy-"oh yeah, she rang me earlier, he was just about too get another bottle of wine" roxy winked

danielle-"oh, right" she took her drink and downed it "come on then top me up" she pulled a face at the burning sensation

roxy-"your not botherd by it are you?"

danielle-"no course not, shes an adult, do what she wants cant she" she took another glup of her drink

ben-"steady on babe"

danielle-"im fine, like roxy said, were on hoilday, its a friday night, were all still young arnt we?"

roxy-"now, this is were i see more of me in her" she raised her glass "cheers guys"

back at ronnies.

ronnie-"i cant belive we just done that" she grinned covering herself up

pearce-"i know" he smiled stroking her bare back

ronnie-"it's just not like me" she ran her hand through her hair as she felt pearce sit up and started kissing her bare shoulder

pearce-"i usualy never mix business with pleasure" he kissed her again

ronnie-"business?"

pearce-"well i wasnt going to tell you untill all the paperwork was completed, but your looking at your new business partner in RnR's" he kissed her again

ronnie-"what?"

pearce-"jacks sold to me"

ronnie-"no, he wouldnt" she jumped up placing her clothes on "he wouldnt do somthing like that without consulting me"

pearce-"look its just an investment, we have an understand im just mearly a sleeping parter" he grinned "more ways then one"

ronnie-"he new how much i wanted it, why sell it to you, why not me"

pearce-"i know what im doing, i have contacts i can make RnR's a place were people from all over will wanna come, i'll have us in dance magazines, celebs galor"

ronnie-"and do i get a say in this?"

pearce-"of course you do, were partners now"

ronnie-"i think you should leave"

pearce-"look, i thought you be pleased, gets jack out of your hair and admitt, we will work well together"

ronnie-"please, just go"

pearce-"fine, but we cant just forget about this, i want you ronnie and i usualy get what i want"

ronnie-"i made the mistake of getting to close with jack and working with him, it doesnt work"

pearce-"i'll see you tommorrow" he placed on his shoes and leaned in to kiss her cheek

ronnie-"business, thats it" she turned her head, she heard him sigh as he turned from her to walk out the door

pearce-"see you tommorrow then" ronnie stayed silent, she heard the front door close, she looked around the mess at the living and decided to tidy up.

back in brighton, roxy and danielle are dancing round the bedroom, alcohol induced, danielle felt the room spinning and fell straight onto the bed

ben-"woah, easy"

danielle-"i need to lie down"

roxy-"light weight" roxy giggled

ben-"maybe its time too call it a night rox"

roxy-"oh come on just becuase shes a bore, doesnt meen me and you cant party" she pulled him up from his shirt and tried to dance with him

ben-"roxy, come on, i think its time you left, i'll walk you too your room, with amy"

roxy-"fine ok" she picked up her shoes as ben took amy in her buggy "night dan" she leaned over her sleeping body and kissed her "come on then" she stumbled out of there room and down the corridor

ben-"i'll put amy down then leave you too it"

roxy-"dans a lucky girl having you, thanks for helping amy"

ben-"your welcome, right well see you tommorrow i guess"

roxy-"yeah" roxy stumbled over to him "unless you wanna have some fun in hear" she drunkenly ran her fingers through her hair

ben-"what are you doing?"

roxy-"come on, it will be fun" she leaned in to kiss him

ben-"stop" he shouted "your danielles aunty and even if i was that kind of guy, i wouldnt take a second look at you" he pushed her away from her grip and walked out the door. he got back into there room to see danielle peacefully sleeping on the bed "dan, dan" she shook her slightly "wake up" he kissed her neck gently and heard her moan

danielle-"im too tierd"

ben-"come on" he kissed again

danielle-"ben, i said no im too tierd" she drunkenly slured

ben-"fine" ben rolled over and closed his eyes.


End file.
